


Addicted to love

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), The Path (TV)
Genre: #FlowerDogs, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Heroin, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Rough Sex, Spanking, The Light, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, meyerism, the path au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am/pseuds/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am
Summary: Mary Cox finally leaves the Meyerist compound, and happens upon Nigel in a bar, he's more than happy to give her everything she needs and then some.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~Beta'd by us only. We tried to catch all of the mistakes but if you see any please let us know.

  
  


Mary shut the door to the hotel room behind her, closing her eyes and sagging against the wood. She didn’t think anyone had followed her. She just wanted to take a hot shower, get in bed, and turn off her mind to the night.

Hot tiny needles darted along her skin, pricking pleasurably as she gradually warmed up again. She rubbed her eyes, swollen from tears, letting the steam relax her aching shoulders, smooth the bundled nerves. Small nimble fingers lathered through golden strands, and she massaged her scalp, exhaling heavily, giving in to the simplistic bliss of just being clean.

Toweling off, she slipped into a cotton nightgown and under the welcoming, warm sheets and soft blankets. She reached over to the nightstand, pausing to stare at the clock on the wall across from her bed, before finally turning out the light. It had only been the night before that the last thing she’d seen before sleep was the large Meyer eye that had been on the wall in her cabin on the compound. That felt a million miles away, though she hadn’t gone far, and it had been less than twenty-four hours since she’d run away.

She sat up against her pillow, bundled in blankets, and curled up into herself. Her body was relaxed now, clean and safe. Her mind, however, was restless, turbulent, and stormy.

Only a few months prior, she had entered the Meyerist compound, desperate, broken and sick. Her home torn apart by the tornado, though much more than that had suffered far worse damage.

Cal had been so warm to her, so genuine and caring. A knight in shining armor, rescuing her from her abusive father, getting her clean and off drugs. But then, in pieces, he became strange. He'd give her the smallest glimpses of attention she longed for, and then pull away. As time passed, she started to feel lonely, yes, even with Sean, Betsy, Freddie, and the others, her day to day friends and teachers. Sean grew closer until she thought, at one point, she was actually happy for a change. It seemed too good to be true. Predictably, it was.

Cal had continued to visit her secretly, and one fateful night, Sean had caught them together. It all fell to shit after that. Sean dumped her. Cal distanced himself from her as he clearly became wrapped up in his own problems, and finally, she couldn’t take it anymore. She knew she was risking her life by running away; if her father found her, she was as good as dead. Mary just needed the pain to stop, or at least subside so she could breathe again. She needed...she needed...just something to help her relax, be able to sleep. She’d burned her bridge with Betsy, who was hurt beyond words that Mary had seduced her for the keys to the apothecary. Perhaps in a better frame of mind she’d feel more remorse about it, but getting another hit was her sole objective.

She lay in bed wide awake and staring at the ceiling. It wasn’t the first time she’d thought of ending it all. The idea of getting a fix instead seemed like the more positive alternative. Just something to get her over this despair she felt, this utter lost, lonely, anguished pain. This emptiness.

Mary finally rose when she saw the clock strike midnight, and she pulled on a dress from her backpack - cornflower blue, one Sarah had given her when she’d first arrived. She grabbed an old leather jacket to throw on top of it, something to try and counter the soft vulnerability of the dress, almost like armor, and grabbed some money from her purse to shove in her pocket. It was hardly enough to get what she needed, but maybe she’d get lucky. She quickly left the hotel and walked a few blocks until she arrived at a bar that was open.

As she walked in, she pulled the jacket tighter around her small frame, shivering a little from the cold night air. Start with a drink, maybe. She walked up to the bar timidly and ordered, avoiding eye contact with the patrons. Mostly men, old, older, staring at her like she was a trembling rabbit walking into a lion’s den.  _ This was probably a really stupid idea, _ she thought to herself.

***

Nigel came to New York by way of Bucharest and one hell of a long fucking flight. It had been Darko's idea to have a change of scenery, after the Romanian had almost gotten his fucking brains blown out over that cheating bitch Gabi.

Business had begun to boom in the few months Nigel had been here, he was putting out product and making enough money so that he had was able to purchase a sweet fucking penthouse right in the heart of the city.

Tonight, the blond had decided to scope out some new territory, a piece of shit bar on one of the more dangerous street corners. Perfect place to find new clients; there was always some junkie coming in, needing a fix, and Nigel would always be there to help them--providing they had the cash.

Posted up against the wall, a cigarette pressed between finger and thumb, Nigel watched, waiting for anyone who might seem like a good customer.

It was then that Nigel saw a petite blonde come in and sit at the bar, nervously looking about and shivering. Hmm. Maybe she was cold, or maybe she was looking for a fix. Either way, with a body like that, it was worth it to him to at least go and see. With a confident swagger, he strolled up to the bar, placing himself on the stool next to her. He watched her a little longer from his periphery, snapping his fingers at the bartender for a beer.

With the beer in his large calloused hand, Nigel took a slow, contemplative sip before he turned towards the blonde, the leather of his black jacket creaking and strained, a wolfish grin playing on his lips. "Hello, Gorgeous."

Mary heard the deep voice beside her and hesitantly looked over. A blush immediately creeped up her cherubic cheeks as she looked at the man addressing her. He was devastatingly handsome, masculine, rough-looking, and yet there was a delicate, exotic beauty to him. She would almost call him beautiful; no, she would  _ absolutely _ call him that. She felt suddenly extremely shy and a bit tongue-tied. She wasn’t even sure he was talking to her at first except that he was, in fact, staring at her with deep-set, golden eyes.

“H-h-hello,” she finally answered, and took a sip of her cocktail, a simple jack and soda.

Rubbing the scruff on his chin with his free hand, eyes crinkling at the corner, he put out his cigarette, crushing it into the glass ashtray next to him.

Fuck, this woman was beautiful. Those piercing blue eyes, the golden hair, and perfect figure, he was in awe right away. Whether this angel wanted to do business or not, he was thankful to all the gods he didn't believe in that he'd walked over.

"I'm Nigel, what's your name, darling?" he asked, accent dripping off his full lips like an overturned jar of honey. He knew he was good looking, no question, and he exuded that confidence, that power...which could be gentle or deadly, depending on who was bringing it out.

The way he spoke, there was something foreign about his accent. A slight lisp and the timber of his voice colored his words, filling Mary with a warmth in her belly. “I’m...Mary,” she said, panicking about giving her real name, but figuring she had nothing to lose at that point. She was in far worse danger from the Meyerists and her father, no matter what this man intended. “Mary Cox,” he added, straightening in her seat a bit. She extended her small hand politely to shake his.

"Mary," Nigel began, taking her hand gently and turning it just enough to place a kiss on the back of her soft skin. "Beautiful name, for a beautiful lady." He couldn't help but be charming, it was just his way. He had that something about him that seemed to make the women go crazy. There was something different about this one though. Something he wanted to get to know more about. Releasing her hand, he took another pull from his beer and sat it down with a clink. "What brings you here tonight, hm? Business or pleasure?"

Mary felt her heart pound in her chest and her cheeks flush at the contact of his full, soft lips on her hand. Such a simple gesture and yet strangely intimate. As he released her finally, she took another drink to steady herself, suddenly finding herself wishing she’d worn something nicer or put some lip gloss on. But she knew when she was being flirted with, thought it mystified her why someone as handsome as this man would be interested in  _ her _ . A guy like this probably had women hanging off him left and right.

“Pleasure, I guess you could say,” she said, her chin down and looking up at him through her lashes coyly. She  _ was _ aware when people wanted her; it was something she was used to for far too long, considering her youth. Perhaps she could use this to get what she wanted. She crossed her legs on the stool, turning towards him a little more. Demure but flirtatious. “Maybe I’m looking for some...candy?” she added shyly.

Fucking hell this gorgeous creature was a sight for sore eyes. The flush of her cheeks, the way her breast rose and fell as her breath hitched...goddamn perfect. Of course he was interested in her. He hadn’t been so instantly drawn to anyone since...since fucking Gabi. Shaking off that line of thought, he looked at her, tilting his head down so his fringe spilled into his golden eyes. “That right, gorgeous?” Nigel began, his eyes trailing down her neck, to her legs. Submissive and sexy she was. Still, he could see she was trying to catch his attention, and he could guess why, she wanted a fix. Something he’d handle later, should he keep her, and he knew he would, he was already envisioning how perfect that throat would look adorned in a leather collar of his choosing.

“Candy huh? Yeah, I just might be the man to help you with that, darling. Back at my place though…” Dominant but gentle. He brushed his scarred knuckles over her knee, just momentarily, before picking up his beer and finishing it off in a few gulps. “How’s that sound?”

Mary knew it was a bad idea, an  _ extraordinarily _ bad idea, to willingly go to a stranger’s place, just like that. But she was desperate for something, anything. And he  _ was really  _ sexy. She was street smart, she reasoned with herself; if anything happened she could just kick him in the nuts, though she knew it could backfire.  _ He’s so tall and muscular, _ she thought as she stared at his biceps and broad chest appreciatively.

“It sounds...possibly dangerous, but also good, Nigel,” she answered with a small smile. Her eyes could help but follow the path of the beer bottle he put up to his breathtaking, full lips. She batted her eyes without meaning to, tossing the rest of her drink back.  

Nigel was dangerous, and he often got what he wanted, but he didn't take it, not in this aspect. He wouldn't force her, she'd either accept his proposal or she wouldn't. How glad he was when she did. This was evident by the wide toothy grin that spread across his face.

Pulling out his thick wallet, he slapped down the money for both of their drinks on the bar and stood up. "You look like a girl who isn't afraid of a little danger. But trust that I won't harm you, darling," Nigel crooned, pulling the keys to his black vintage Mustang from his pocket, his eyes narrowed seductively as he eye fucked her. "You walk or drive here?"

Mary’s face pinked even further at the older man’s words. “Thank you for the drink,” she smiled. “I walked…” she answered. It was a little nerve wracking to be taking a car ride somewhere when her hotel was just down the block, however she’d just have to hope she could trust him not to hurt her. Frankly, between his overt masculinity and the promise of drugs, she had little choice, and the way he was looking at her made her legs feel weak. She hopped off the stool and followed him outside, looking around. “Nice car,” she commented with a little smirk. It matched him, sexy and badass.

Letting go of the door he'd been holding for her, he chuckled, knowingly. "Yeah, you like it huh? It gets me around, thanks, gorgeous." He did notice how she was looking around, which made him wonder why, who was she hiding from, or was it just because she was leaving with him.

He walked behind her a few steps, taking the opportunity to stare at her ass. The ass of an angel. The Romanian unlocked the door with the twist of his key and held it for her, offering her his hand to help her sit, just because he could.

Once she was in, he closed the door and strode around to the driver's side, getting in smoothly and buckling up. Another turn of his keys and the engine roared to life. "I live about fifteen minutes from here."

Well, one thing made her more comfortable: neither the Meyerists or her father were likely to bother her with this man, that seemed certain. She tugged the skirt of her dress a little higher as she sat, figuring it couldn’t hurt to show a little more skin. As Nigel slid in the driver’s seat, she gave him a more relaxed, dimpled smile. She knew he wasn’t taking her there out of the goodness of his heart, but she found herself, for once, really looking forward to whatever it was he wanted. “Sounds good,” she said softly, running her fingers up her thigh before folding her hands in her lap.

Goddamn, this little fucking minx, Nigel thought to himself as he looked at her thighs hungrily, his cock throbbing in his jeans. "That it fucking does," he rasped, and then backed out of the parking lot, towards his place.

The ride was mostly silent, with him stealing occasional glances at the blonde, flexing his forearms as he shifted gears with expert precision.

Parking the Mustang, he killed the engine and got out, walking around to open her door and offer his hand. True, Nigel was expecting payment, of some form tonight, and while he was a man of the coin, that wasn't what he was after tonight.

Mary cursed to herself, her face flushing as she noticed the bulge of his biceps and admired his thick, veiny forearms. Just sitting next to him was making her wet. And at least he was a gentleman, quite charmingly opening her door and offering his hand. She smiled up at him again, placing her small hand in his. As she looked up at him, she bit her lip. “Thanks, Nigel,” she said lightly.

"My fucking pleasure, gorgeous, definitely," Nigel said, taking the opportunity to look down her dress as she rose. Okay so not a total gentleman; maybe a nice blend of both. He closed the door and locked the car, leading her through the parking garage to the private elevator. As he walked her there, he kept a protective hand on her lower back. Already protective. It was safe to say, in his mind, she was _ already _ his.

Inside the elevator the criminal leaned against the rail, drinking her in wordlessly, the tension and heat palpable enough to be cut with a blade. He could pin her to that wall right now, but he didn't. He wanted her to want it is as much as he did.

In the confines of the elevator, Mary swallowed slowly, taking more time to look Nigel over. His hand in her back felt like burning fire right up her spine, and she noticed her breath coming out shallow and rapid. Her entire body was responding just being in his presence. Thoughts of him pushing her right against the wall and taking her roughly filled her mind. Blue eyes flitted up to his, and she licked her lips unconsciously.

It took all of his control to not do that very thing and just when he was about to, the elevator doors opened. For a moment, he just held her gaze, his chest slightly heaving as he stood tall, all but looming over her. Fuck, the things he was going to do to this kitten.

"This is it, darling," the Romanian said, leading her out with a thick swallow of saliva.

She stepped out ahead of him, and could just  _ feel _ his gaze moving over her form, undressing her. Mary shivered but walked where he directed, feels by much like a prey animal being stalked.

After he'd unlocked the door, Nigel stood aside to let her go in first, that and he wanted another look at her ass. He figured she'd be impressed by the black and white decor, the leather and the animal print, the large flat screen with surround sound, but right now, he wanted her to be impressed with him.

Mary moved inside the doorway and looked around, her eyes as wide as saucers. The place was incredibly sophisticated and posh, simple furnishings, but all clearly expensive. “What do you do?” she asked in wonder.

Nigel followed her in and locked the door behind them, having enjoyed the view as she'd entered. "I sell that candy you are wanting, darling, as well as manage others who do." No reason to lie, wasn't as if she'd tell anyone, especially considering the reason why she'd agreed to come here tonight. He offered her a smiled though, and gestured for her to take a seat on the coach if she wanted. "Want a beer or some whiskey? Or did you just want to get right down to it?" He was referring to the drugs, but he wondered if she'd assume he meant something else.

She turned towards him with a little smirk. Mary did know how to be manipulative when she needed to, and the way Nigel acted around her, she certainly got what he was hinting at. Mary shrugged off her heavy coat, setting it on a chair, and walked over to him. “Probably no point being coy about it, hmm, Nigel?” she asked, reaching a hand out to touch his arm and cast him a sultry smile. Still so innocent looking, so young, yet clearly something very dark beneath the surface.

"Nothing fucking coy about me, gorgeous," Nigel said, pulling her close be her waist, leering at her. He'd wanted her to make the first move, and now that she had, it was game on. But first... "Before I  _ fuck _ you, and fuck you I will, what can I give you, hm? Powder, heroin, meth?" She didn't want coy, so she wouldn't get it. The beautiful innocent looking angel was clearly far from it. Good. That was preferred.

Mary blushed crimson right up to her ears and grew hot, but she held her own, looking up into his face. She weakened, though, when she saw how dark his eyes were, the alpine cut of his cheekbones across bronze skin leaving her dizzy with  _ want. _

“Heroin, if you have it,” she asked, licking her bottom lip.

Nigel moved his hand to grasp her chin, gently, keeping her eyes on his, a subtle hint of what was to come if she decides she wants to see him again. He wanted to possess her, in every way. It was soon, of course, but love or the promise of love, always made the Romanian insane.

"Have a seat, gorgeous, I'll go get what you need." With that he licked his lips and let her go.

Mary trembled at his touch. She hadn’t felt this attracted to anyone since Cal, and this man was so incredibly different from him. She smiled and nodded, sitting on the sofa and rubbing her palms against her dress.

After a few minutes he emerged from the back room with a silver box. Sitting down on the couch, he pulled the coffee table close, his muscles flexing as he did. "Alright, Mary, snort, or shoot?" he asked, placing the tin on table and opening it.

Inside was a clear bag of light brown power, a sterilized needle, and everything else needed for her to get high. Razor blade as well, should she prefer to snort it. The Romanian wouldn't be using, he didn't dip into his own shit, except on occasions.

“Shoot, please,” she said without hesitation. Seeing the paraphernalia spread out over the table now, she became excited. Nigel had everything, and she looked at him like a kid looking at Santa. She sat closer to him, her thighs touching his, and rolled up her sleeve, holding her arm out for him and grinning now, almost giddy with anticipation.

Grinning, he took her arm and brought it up to his lips to kiss in the bend of her elbow before giving it a few light taps with his fingers to pop the vein. Her skin was so delicate and creamy that it stood right out for him. "Good fucking veins, Princess," he winked and then pulled out the needle and got it prepared.

His lips on Mary’s skin again made her nearly dizzy as she thought of all the places those lips would feel exquisite. “Hmmm. I usually snort, but I want something...more powerful,” she said.  

A minute or two later and it was ready. After wiping her skin with a alcohol towelette, he grinned putting the needle near her skin. "Time to go to fucking Disneyland, darling, I'll usher you there." With this he plunged the needle inside, gently piercing the spongy vein and giving her exactly what she'd been needing. "There we are, how's that?"

Mary’s mouth dropped open in a wordless gasp, and she sagged against the couch, her wet pink lips forming into a smile. “Perfect,” she practically purred as the feeling she’d been craving for months returned like fire in her veins. Pure euphoria. Her body felt like it was hot liquid, melting into the sofa, and she looked up at Nigel like he was her savior. “God. Thank you,” she finally whispered.

Nigel put the needle, powder and everything away, locking the box with it's little key. He wouldn't have her overdosing on his fucking couch. That was out of concern for a few reasons. Stretching an arm on the back of the couch behind her, he told his head to watch her. "You're welcome...told you Nigel would make you feel all better, didn't I?"

“Yeah,” she nodded with a silly grin, her eyes travelling to his mouth again. The pleasure poured through her like molten lava, and her shyness seemed to disappear as more and more as it swelled through her entire body. Mary looked at him with a hooded gaze and ran her hand down his muscular arm. “You’re really hot, Nigel,” she finally said, her blue eyes hazy and dilated from the high.

"You're pretty fucking hot yourself, darling," Nigel said, eyeing her like a sweet piece of cake he was about to sink is teeth into. "I also have to say that little dress you have on, would look a lot better in a crumpled up heap on this floor." Removing his arm from behind her, he placed it on her thigh, rubbing circles on the skin there. He was hard enough to bust concrete, horny as fuck. Still though, it wasn’t just about sex, he felt a strange need to protect and care for her. Treat her right. "Goddamn..." he murmured, running his tongue over pointed incisors, rough fingers trailing slowly under her dress, wanting to drive her mad.

His large hands on her legs made her want more of  _ that _ , and the way he flashed those sharp teeth made her feel too warm everywhere. Mary pulled herself forward and stood, a bit teetery, in front of him, loosening the buttons down the front of her dress and letting it fall open and off. She stepped away from the pool of fabric, completely naked but for little white cotton panties with yellow daisies on them. “This better?” she asked, looking down at him, blonde bangs hanging in her face.

Nigel's jaw went slack when the beautiful angel stood and let her dress fall to the floor. "Fucking hell...much better," he said, almost growling with need. In turn, he pulled off his shirt, leaving on a gold chain around his neck that hung to the top of the thicket of chest hair. "Come here, Angel, please," he crooned, taking hold her hips and pulling her gently onto his lap. Once she was seated, he guided her lips to meet his own, slick tongue running along the seam for entry.

Her little upturned breasts pressed against Nigel’s chest as he pulled her close, her nipples hardening in response. Everything was heightened because of the drugs, and her small hands ran through his coarse hair and up his neck, weaving into the long, ash blonde strands. It was overwhelming, and she straddled him, grinding down into his lap shamelessly. She knew she should probably feel badly about the little wet patch in her panties that was spreading by the second, but Mary couldn’t even think of anything else as the older man tasted her so hungrily. “Oh my god,” she gasped between kisses.

"God doesn't have a fucking thing to do with this, Baby Girl," Nigel whispered, his other hand rubbing her ample ass as he licked into her mouth. After another minute of heated kissing, he stood up, keeping her legs wrapped around him, his hand holding her in place under that ass as he walked into his room. The couch was just too small for what he was going to do to her.

Nigel picked Mary up like she weighed nothing, so easily and she couldn’t help a giggle at the gesture. It gave her a better chance to feel the muscles in his back, and as he carried her into his bedroom, she brushed her teeth along the side of his neck, darting her tongue out to taste. He smelled of whiskey and cigarettes, with a tinge of something woodsy and masculine.

Once inside, he gently laid her on the bed and undid his jeans, toeing off his boots before that and sliding his them and boxers down just afterwards. His eyes never left hers as he stroked his cock a couple of times, showing off. Like a cat, he crawled over onto the bed, muscles bulging with each calculated movement he made until he was in between her thighs--large cock pressing into the wetness over her panties. "Fuck...I want to taste you."

As she watched him undress before her, her legs fell open on instinct. He was like a god, olive skin and sinew, with an alluring dusting of hair trailing from his chest, down the center of his abdomen to his groin. Just looking at him made her mouth water, but his cock... _ fuck _ , she thought to herself. Thick and heavy between his thighs, and all she could think of was how he’d feel inside her. “Please, Nigel…” she started, arching up into him.

Nigel kissed the words from her cherry lips and started his descent, taking time to give each one of her rosy nipples the attention they deserved. They were perfect and fit right into his mouth, like they were made for him. "You taste so fucking good, do you know that?" he asked, his lips curling into a seductive snarl as he burned holes into her with his fierce tiger like eyes. "Want this dick do you?" he asked, kissing down to her soft stomach, scraping his teeth and flicking his tongue into her navel, his cock leaking on the bed.

Mary felt like her skin was absolutely on fire, his tongue and teeth on her making the blonde writhe under him - and he hadn’t even taken off her panties. “Please, yes...I do, I do,” she whimpered. Almost apologetically, she reached down for his head to pull him up in protest. “You- you don’t have to do that,” she said, blushing. No one had ever done that to her before, not simply for her sake certainly, and she didn’t want Nigel to think she was selfish. “I can do it for you, instead?”

Nigel  was about to pull off her panties when he felt her tugging him up. "I know I don't have to, gorgeous," he murmured, looking at her with awe in this moment. He could tell she had emotional baggage, maybe someone had treated her like shit. If so, he would fucking  _ kill _ whoever it was, if he was made aware of it. "But I want to, then I'll fuck you and  _ hard,  _ if you’ll let me." He loved eating pussy; this was as much for him as it was for her. He kissed her lips once and then got down between her thighs, not letting her protest again. The first thing he did was nose along her panties, over the wetness slowly and into the creases there. "Fuck, you smell so good," he growled, running a hot tongue where her clit was hiding inside those adorably soaked panties. 

Without the benefit of the heroin, she might’ve otherwise been mortified, likely would have protested more, but Nigel’s hands and mouth were putting her under a spell, one she was too weak to fight against. She leaned back on her elbows, watching him through hooded eyes. “I  _ want _ you to...fuck me hard, Nigel,” she sighed, trembling as he inhaled her and nipped through the fabric.  

Nigel grinned, finally pulling off her underwear and tossing them onto the floor. Without another word, he dove in, tongue first, right into her hole, an almost inhuman sound rumbling from his chest as he tasted her. After that he licked up to her clit, french kissing there, smacking noises filling the air around them, strong arms wrapped around her thighs to keep her still.

“Oh GOD,  _ fuck _ !” Mary gasped, hips arching off the bed at the contact. When he held open her lips and she felt the strong, wet muscle of his tongue on her  _ there _ , she cried out again. It was a sharp, electric shot of pleasure, almost too much at once, but his strong arms kept her pinned down in spite of her wriggling. She could feel her body dissolving in sensations, and she’d never in her life felt anyone do this to her before. “Nigel, oh…” she panted, moisture seeping out as he expertly drove her insane with desire.

"That's it baby, tell me how good it feels, you fucking love it don't you?" He murmured, into her hot wet depths. Expertly, he took her swollen clit into his mouth and began to suckle gently, slipping two fingers into her hole, moving in and out in a steady rhythm. Oh god, he was going to fuck her halfway up the wall here soon.

Mary, honestly, had never had a man give her an orgasm before. She’d faked it plenty of times, and gotten off with girls, but never a man. It was her experience with men that everything was always about them. But now, here she was, a mess after only minutes under this big, exotic, gorgeous beast of a man. “I’ve never...no one’s ever done this to me like this, fuck, Nigel you’re going to make me come, I’m trying I just…” She struggled against him, trying to get away for fear she’d upset him by coming. An irrational fear, but one that came with her past.

"Oh, no, gorgeous, you're not going anywhere, let me take care of you," Nigel groaned, and held her gently by the one arm he had around her thigh. He pulled his fingers out of her hole, sucking the juice there and got on his knees, sitting back on his heels. Easily and quickly, he pulled her back up against his thighs and torso, holding her around her hips. In this new position, with her body off the bed for the most part, he was able to feast on her ravenously. That's exactly what he did, lapping insistently at her clit now, fast and hard. "Come for me, I want you to come in my fucking mouth," he rasped, eating her like she was the best meal he'd had in years--and she was.  

The new position had Mary almost screaming in pleasure, her voice coming out in ragged whimpers. She couldn’t do anything but moan obscenely as Nigel licked at her, and she came, pulling at his hair hard, her abdomen rolling as she felt her climax quake through her entire body. Toes curled, all she wanted was his thick cock inside of her. “Please _ please _ fuck me Nigel, please,” she begged.

"Good," Nigel groaned, licking his lips and wiping the slick come from his stubbly chin. Fucking shit she sounded so good when she begged like that. Frankly, he was about ready to burst as well. He laid her back down flat against the bed, and fell between her legs, catching himself on his palms. "Can't wait to be inside you, darling," he murmured, kissing her taste into her mouth. At last he gripped his cock and positioned it over her hole, giving her sensitive clit a few slaps with the head before pushing in, to the hilt. "Fuck, fuck, Mary, so goddamned tight," he grunted, almost overwhelmed at how good she felt.

She was filled immediately and completely, groaning in ecstasy as she felt every thick inch of Nigel penetrate her. Mary gasped into his mouth, suckling the taste of herself off his tongue. She pushed her hips up to meet his, running her hands to his firm ass to encourage him deeper. “Fuck, you're so big,” she moaned.

"Like this Romanian dick, do you, sweetheart?" Nigel groaned, biting her lower lip and tugging, but not too hard. He pulled almost all of the way out and pushed back in, starting to set up a fast pace after that. "I want you, want this all of you, this pussy and everything to be mine, Princess, would you like that? Tell me if you’d like that, beautiful." His words were licked into her mouth, his hot smoky breath coming out in short, needy bursts.

Panting, Mary grazed her teeth against his neck, sucking little kisses as her fingernails curled into his biceps. “Oh fuck, yes, it’s yours, it’s all yours...I’m all yours, Nigel,” she whispered. Her body felt weightless yet full, the burning stretch of Nigel’s cock and every stroke making her want more and deeper. Each upward thrust made something quake inside with a tremulous pleasure she’d never felt before, and as he began to fuck her even harder she couldn’t bear how intense the sensations were, and she bit him hard on the side of his neck, not even realize what she was doing.

"Fuck, yes," Nigel grunted, his breath ragged from the sheer force in which he was driving into that delightfully tight grip. She'd given consent, signed a contract with her words, much like Gabi had once. This though, this was different, he'd gotten attached to Mary far faster. When she bit his neck, a growl escaped his lips, his hands moving to restrain hers above her head, possessively, but not abusively. "Fuck, that feels good, you feel good, I could stay inside you for all time, Angel."

Every word Nigel uttered in his deep, smoky, accented voice sparked something inside Mary. She wrapped her creamy ivory thighs around Nigel’s waist, bucking into him like an animal, and pulled his face down to hers, Her body beginning to quake with a second orgasm. “Give it all to me,” she whispered raggedly in his ear before turning his chin to crash her lips against his, mouth open and she gasped out her climax.

Nigel had just released Mary's wrists and felt himself being tugged down. Fuck, this little beauty had an appetite that matched his own. He bit her lips and licking into her mouth with hunger, wanting to know every inch of her mouth, of her body, of her mind. He was greedy, and knew it all belonged to him now. After she finished coming, he pulled out and straddled her chest, rubbing his slick, come coated cock on her lips. "Open your mouth, Angel."

Peering up at him with blue eyes, pupils wide with the chemicals coursing through her, both natural and man-made, she opened her pretty pink mouth for him, sticking her tongue out just a little, so eager and hungry for his come. She could smell her body on him, and it overwhelmed her; the young woman’s sexual appetite was voracious. “Please, come in my mouth? Let me taste you…” she said before opening wide again, waiting for him.

Nigel braced himself with one hand on the headboard, the other wrapped around his thick glistening cock. "Fucking perfect, you're perfect, so hungry for me," he grinned, and sat his cock head on her tongue. He'd planned on jacking himself off onto it, but it felt too good, so instead he pushed it inside, and started to buck slowly, making sure not to choke her. "Goddamn it, Mary, fucking hell."

Though he controlled the motion and speed of his cock between her pursed lips, Mary lapped around his turgid flesh when he slid his cock in her mouth, hungrily sucking as much as she could, but obediently relaxing to accommodate him. She hoped her eyes said everything, but just in case, she reached behind him to cup his muscular ass and knead, urging him to be even rougher if he wanted, a moan vibrating through her.   

And urge him she did. Nigel mused to himself that he had found the most delightful darling he could ever have hoped for; what a lucky night. Upon feeling her hand on his ass, he moved his hand from his cock to instead, cradled her head. "Fucking hell," he groaned, and started to thrust into her mouth a bit faster, but still taking care to not hurt her.

Mary pursed her lips tightly around him, a feral look in her cerulean gaze. Hollowing her cheeks as much as she could in this position, she made her mouth into a tight, wet, inviting clutch. Mary could feel every vein and bump on her sensitive lips, and pressed her flattened tongue along the underside of his shaft, sticking it out slightly and relaxing her throat more so he could go deeper. She curled her fingernails into his skin ferociously, his growl sending her heart pounding. This man was incredible, unleashing a fire in her she’d never felt with anyone. She wanted desperately to taste him, feel him possess every corner of her being.

"You're sensational, Princess," Nigel grunted, and pushed his cock all the way inside, filling her throat with its thickness. He held it there for a second, before pulling out to let her breathe. "FUCK!" He was close and would be coming any minute now, but he had to admit, he loved the look of her eyes as she sucked him down.

Mary gasped for air the moment she was released, her eyes watering and a dimpled smile across her sweet, small face. She pulled him back towards her, taking his cock in her hand and guiding it back to her lips, stroking him, and letting go so he could do with her as he wanted. She was in bliss, staring up at him smitten. Oh how she wanted to spend hours worshiping this god’s body, lavishing him with love and attention, if he’d let her.

Nigel was becoming very attached as well. "So beautiful, you are," he grunted, his hips snapping back and forth faster as the heat started to spread through his body with rapid ferocity. "Here it comes, gorgeous." With this, his balls drew tight, and he saw white, come shooting out in thick gobs into her mouth and down her throat. "Fuck, Fuck, Mary, oh fuck!" he howled, his head thrown back, pulsing into her sweet mouth.

So much come, so delicious, salty and thick and  _ exactly _ what she craved; Mary let her jaw hang slack as she attempted to take every drop, choking just a little but quickly swallowing it down. She licked her swollen lips eagerly, her head bobbing up to clean the drops she missed on his cock, and more of it splattered across her face as she beamed up at him. Running her hands up over his furry, thick thighs, she sighed contentedly. “Did I do good?” she said, batting her eyes at him.

"You did fucking amazing, beautiful," Nigel said, looking down at her with a smile playing across his features. He stroked her cheek reverently and then moved off of her, laying on his side and wrapping a strong arm around her breasts. "I want to see more of you, Mary. I don't want you to think that this was a one time deal, yeah?" To prove his affections, he leaned over and kissed her, softly. Even gentler now, that he'd come, though really, he had held back a lot with her, not wanting to hurt her, or make her feel degraded, because she was truly something special. He could see that already.

Mary was coming off the high finally and feeling very tired, but happy. Happier than she’d felt in ages, but she wasn’t sure if it was real or the drugs. She leaned towards him, damp bangs clinging to her forehead. “I’d love to see you again, too. You’re amazing,” she said, her voice quiet and soft but her eyes staring at him with infatuation.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it, gorgeous," Nigel said, stroking her skin softly. He definitely wanted to get her off of drugs, which would be hard, considering he sold the shit, but he'd work into that slowly. "You're welcome to stay the night, if you want..."

She was too wiped out now to even contemplate getting home, and his bed, his arms, were so comfortable and inviting. She curled up around him, kissing his neck softly and nodding. “I’d like that, if you don’t mind,” Mary answered, her eyes already closing in contented bliss.

Nigel hummed, and kissed her cheek. “Of course I don’t mind, darling,” he assured, and just held her gently, enjoying the silent intimacy as they soon drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary hadn’t slept this well since just after she’d arrived at the compound. She did wake with a distinct itch, a need for something, however the warmth and scent of Nigel beside her reminded her of the previous night and she rolled on top of him with a smile. She loved how he felt, so furry and muscular and hard and different. She nuzzled his neck contentedly, contemplating getting up to find that little tin he had last night. 

Nigel woke with a grunt when he felt Mary on top of him, so soft, so smooth. Yes. This is exactly how he wanted to wake up and as often as possible. "Good morning, Princess," he rasped, running his hands down her back, gripping her ass and kissing her lips once. He wondered if she’d try to get into his stash, though luckily the tin was locked, he'd made sure of that last night.

Mary slid her thighs to either side of Nigel's hips, pushing herself up and straddling him with a smile over her soft features. “Morning, Nigel,” she answered, nipping at his strong jawline. He could give her what she needed, but it seemed like a win-win for her either way. Often she'd had to seduce people she didn't like for her vices, but she definitely liked Nigel. “Think I can have a little something more today?” She asked breathily.

Nigel cupped her face, and looked into her eyes. "Fucking hell, you are so beautiful, darling, I hope you know that," he murmured, drinking her in for a moment, dismissing her question. He playfully pushed his morning wood against the soft curves of her body. "A smoke, some breakfast, and we'll see, hm?" he answered, kissing her lips twice. Obviously he'd have to wean her off but he wasn't going to give it to her right away.

Mary licked Nigel’s neck, over the faint little bite mark she’d left, rocking her hips down. She reached between his legs and stroked his erect cock, smirking playfully against his skin, and began rubbing her pussy over his length, lazily grinding down on him. It felt good,  _ so _ good. “OK, whatever you say,” she whispered, although her desire to get up got pushed back by how perfect Nigel’s body felt beneath her.

"Fuck," Nigel breathed out, savoring the feel of her pussy lips wrapping around his length and sliding along his dick. "Careful, Princess, I may have to fuck you again if you don't stop." He pulled her face to his own again and kissing into her mouth a bit more hungrily, the other hand kneading her ass. This gorgeous creature was too good to be true. She was made for him, he was sure of it.

“Maybe I don’t wanna stop,” she cooed, her juices dripping out now as she rolled her hips rhythmically, arousal building from how hard and perfect Nigel felt pressing just  _ right,  _ perfectly against her hardening clit. She  _ wanted  _ him, again, so badly, and wrapped her little hand around him, unexpectedly slipping him inside her wet heat just like  _ that _ . Her jaw dropped at how thick he felt, her weight driving him all the way inside as she sank down. Still pressed against his chest, her licked into his mouth, moaning at the fullness.

"Mary..." Nigel breathed out, staring at her like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He was going to cherish her, treat her with love and keep her safe. But for now, all he could think about was how good she felt surrounding him. "Fuck, you feel so good..." he groaned, letting her do the work, not wanting to take her too hard. He returned her kisses, slowly and passionately.

Mary sat up a little, writhing atop Nigel and staring down at him, blonde hair in her face gripping her heels and bouncing atop him. “Fuck, Nigel, god you feel so good, “ she said, her breath coming out in short, sharp pants.

“Best goddamned way to wake up,” Nigel rasped, holding her hips, and watching her perky breasts bounce up and down, then looking at those eyes. She was like some sort of a goddess. “I’m gonna take good care of you, keep you safe, make sure you always feel good.”

Mary looked down at him like he was a god in human form, and laid down over him to feel that deliciously furry chest against her breasts again. “Nigel I could do this all day,  _ oh oh ohhh _ ..” she moaned, sliding her dripping wet pussy over his length faster and harder.

"You'll hear no complaints from me, darling," Nigel groaned, meeting each one of her downward movements with an upwards thrust. "Fuck, Mary, you're going to make me come, you are perfect!" The Romanian slid his hands down her back, gripping her ass and helping her move faster, his lips seeking her own to kiss every sound she made from her lips.

Mary rode Nigel wildly, her sweet little face screwed up in raw pleasure, soft breasts pushing up and down Nigel’s thicket of chest hair, her mouth slack and little ragged pants coming out sharply as she neared her climax. “Oh Nigel, I’m coming too, fuck,” she groaned, throwing her head back before bearing down and clenching around Nigel, muscles contracting powerfully as her juices slickened his cock. Like getting struck by lightening, it shook through her in waves, the fat tip of his cock rubbing perfectly deep inside her body in a way she’d never, ever come before. “My fucking god…” Mary continued riding the big Romanian, her thighs propelling her up and down over and over. “Want to feel you come inside me, Nigel,” she gasped.

Nigel roared with pleasure, snapping his hips up again and again, his, kissing her passionately as he did. "Goddamn, Mary, so fucking sexy," he panted, sweat making his fringe stick to his brow. Heat began to coil and spread through his body, right into his cock. "Gonna come for you, darling, going to fill you up." With this, he exploded into her, coating the inside of her delicate walls with his hot seed, grunting and saying curses in his native tongue. "Mary-!"

Mary did her best to squeeze him tightly, milking every drop from him, undulating with his movements. God she could really get used to this. She felt stuffed full in the most perfect way, and the words and sounds coming from those full, sinful lips drove her wild. She licked into his mouth, sucking his tongue as he gripped her. “You’re incredible. I’ve never...I’ve never had anyone as good as you like this,” she confessed. “I’ve never come from sex like this, not for real, not with a man.”

As the waves of orgasm died down, Nigel took a deep breath, rough hands stroking blonde locks tenderly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did, Princess. A real fucking shame though, that you've never come like this before," he said, kissing her nose, and then her lips. "I want to take care of you, Mary, see that you're nothing but happy."

Mary stared at him in adoration. Could he possibly be real? She was naive in so many ways but with men, she knew they always wanted something. But Nigel just seemed different, like maybe he meant what he said. “And, I can take care of you too, Nigel,” she said, somehow managing to look shy and bashful even though naked and still full of Nigel’s come. She smiled sweetly at him. “I could make you breakfast if you like?” She really hoped she could get a bump of coke or something, soon.

Nigel did mean what he said, it was soon, of course, but he formed attachments quickly once he had honed in on what or who he wanted, and he wanted her. "Of course, gorgeous, we will take care of each other, in many ways." He smiled at her, not meaning solely sex, and hoped she knew that, but nonetheless, he would show her. "Breakfast sounds fucking amazing, but only if you want, yeah?"

Mary rolled over restlessly, stretching her arms out above her head like a cat, arching off the bed a bit. She didn’t want to appear like she was just using him for drugs, and really, she wasn’t. She was getting attached to Nigel herself, and he was so kind, gentle but still so strong, and those beautiful amber eyes of hers felt like honey whenever he looked her her. “I’ll make you breakfast, yes. Not really hungry though I probably should eat something,” she said, getting up lazily. She walked out to the living room naked, finding Nigel’s shirt from the night before and putting it on. Of course it hung off her, but covered her backside enough, and she hoped he didn’t mind.

Nigel rolled over, grinning and watching her walk. He whistled at her, as he sat up himself, reaching for his smokes and lighting one up. Fucking hell, she looked so good in his shirt. The Romanian got up and walked close, trailing behind. "You look so fucking sexy in that shirt, Princess. Looks better on you than it does on me, if I'm being honest,” he crooned, slipping his hands around her waist to give the back of her back a kiss. He would also give her a bump, but after she'd eaten.

Mary whipped up some eggs, toast and bacon; she’d cooked her entire life for her father, and spent time in the commissary baking and cooking for the Meyerists.    
  
Walking two plates to the dining room table, Mary’s sat down and filled Nigel’s cup with fresh coffee. “Thanks for trusting me in your kitchen. Hope it’s good,” she said, sitting down. 

Nigel had finished his cigarette, watching Mary and her cute ass, as she'd moved around the kitchen. Fuck, it was nice to have a beautiful angel in house, making him breakfast."Smells fucking amazing, Princess," Nigel said, grinning and sitting down at the table, going for his coffee. "Of course I trust you, thanks for cooking for me. I'm sure it'll be delicious considering how it looks and smells."

Right away, Nigel took a big bite, humming. "Holy shit...beautiful, sweet, great in bed and an amazing cook. Ever the total package you are."

Mary beamed at the praise, just happy that this beautiful man liked her so much. Her cheeks became rosy and she looked down again, bashfully aware of her embarrassment at being complimented so much. “It’s nothing, I’m not that great, but thanks,” she said, deflecting his words.

"Well I think you are, and I don't say that about just anyone," Nigel explained, taking another bite of eggs and reaching across the table to stroke her bushing cheek. He'd help her with her confidence.

“Okay,” she said. “So, you live here long? I like your, hmmm, your accent” she stammered, wanting to get to know more about this extraordinarily handsome man, but still finding herself distracted when she looked right into his deep, honey eyes.

"Yeah?" Nigel flirted, rubbing his scruff and taking a sip of his coffee. "Not too long, Princess. A few months and the accent comes from Romania...Bucharest to be exact. It's a real shit hole of a country, but it's home, or was." A hand gestured idly in the air as he explained, a smile still playing on his lips as he watched her, feeling like he might drown in those eyes of hers.

Mary hadn't heard many foreign accents except for the ones on tv or in movies, but she decided already that Nigel's was her favorite. “It's really sexy, the way you talk. I'm glad you're here now, though,” she said softly.

"Thanks doll," Nigel said, eating a bit more. Fuck he was hungrier than he'd thought. "I like your accent too, and no worries, I'm not going any fucking where. You won't be getting rid of me, beautiful." He offered her a wink, and a charming smile, his silvery hair falling loosely into his eyes.

She laughed, a genuine clear sound of happiness she hadn't heard from herself in a while. “I don't have an accent,” she protested with childlike innocence.

"To me, you do, gorgeous," Nigel pointed out, sweetly, playfully nudging her foot with his own. "So tell me, what's your story, hm? You live alone? Have kids? Been married?" he asked, in rapid fire, wanting to know positively everything about the blonde angel across from him. He always kept an ear to the ground when it came to those that had his attention or when it came to his money. “I want to know all about you, Princess.” 

Mary looked down at her hands, suddenly anxious. “I'm not with anyone. No kids. I was supposed to marry someone but it..it fell through. I'm not really uhh...I'm living at a hotel near the bar I was at.” She eyed him nervously, not wanting to look like a charity case, but unsure how to talk about everything. The massive, horrible disaster of her life. “Had to leave the place I was staying before. Don't know if you've heard of them, The Meyerists.” She pushed at the messy bangs that hung in her eyes, fidgeting with her fork and pushing the remaining food around.

Nigel watched her as she spoke, it was clear this wasn't a comfortable topic of conversation for her, but also, he was starting to think he'd been right in assuming someone, somewhere had mistreated her. It made his blood boil. "The Meyer what? Uhh...wait, that's the uh, the fucking cult place right? Why'd they kick you out, darling?" the Romanian asked, sipping his coffee and looking at her over the mug.

She looked up at him hesitantly for only a moment before shifting her gaze back down. He hadn't given her a reason not to trust him, she thought to herself. “They didn't kick me out. I...I left.” Tears began to sting her eyes as she realized the despair of her situation. “The guy there, he helped me get away from my father. They were good people, but I'm not like them. I'm bad, very bad. I…” she paused to take a deep breath.

“I'd like it if you'd stay here with me. I know we just met, but i'd like to help you out. You can always go when you're on your feet." He hoped she wouldn't.

“It's really complicated, Nigel,” she said, a look of deep shame on her face.

"Hey, it's okay, Princess," Nigel began, noting the tears in her eyes. "I'm here, nothing to be afraid of or ashamed of now, alright? I have a way of fixing things. You're not fucking bad, I know bad...hell, I'm bad, but you're not." Nigel got up from the chair and walked over, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, kissing her earlobe, her cheeks. Her father...yeah he was going to find out more about that motherfucker. Right now, he wanted to comfort her.

Mary leaned into Nigel’s kisses and touch; it felt so perfect, so comforting to her. “You don’t know how bad it is though, Nigel,” she said, tears slipping down her cheeks. “The Meyerists are gonna be looking for me, and if my father finds out I left, he’ll take me back to Ringe. I can’t go back there,” she said, a look of fear in her red-rimmed eyes.

“No one is taking you anywhere that you don't want to go. I'll fucking make sure of that, I promise.” The more she spoke the madder he got, but he tried to keep it contained. "What  the fuck did your father do, Princess, hm?" Nigel wiped the tears from her cheeks and guided her to stand so he could hold her, wrapping muscular arms around her petite frame.

Mary’s lip trembled. “You won’t want me anymore if I tell you,” she whispered quietly. She knew it was true. She stood with him, leaning and letting him hold her; the strength of his embrace felt safe, but she was so afraid if he knew what she was, he’d kick her out. Who wanted a junkie whore, after all.

"That's not fucking true, beautiful," Nigel said, softly, running his hands up and down her back, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. He didn't think she was any of those things, maybe she was hooked on drugs but he wouldn't ever call her that. "You can tell me, my Princess."

Mary stood, raising her gaze to look at Nigel, blue eyes wet with tears. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to regain her composure. “My mother died when I was very young, I hardly remember her anymore. I was maybe three years old,” she began after a deep breath. “My dad raised me. When I was eleven, my dad told me his friend was coming over, and I should do what he said, otherwise...I'd get hit.”

As she spoke, her face look on a distant, vacant expression, as though she was talking about someone else. The only way she could deal with her trauma was compartmentalizing, and she'd treated this like a story she told about someone else's life. She buried it deeply and recalled it like a movie she'd seen once long ago. “So his friend came over, and afterward, I saw him give my dad some money. And I remember wondering...how much was I? What was I worth? And later I saw, it was a ten dollar bill.” Mary’s blue eyes looked over Nigel’s shoulder as she curled forward a bit, shoulders rolled as she looked down in shame.

_ Fuck, _ Nigel thought to himself. Her father was good as fucking dead. He couldn't wait to kill that son of a bitch. As he listened, apart from rage, he felt truly horrified for her. How could anyone treat such an angel that way, and at eleven?  _ What the fuck? _ Gently lifting her chin, he kissed her lips. "Mary, darling, you won't  _ ever _ have to endure that shit again, do you hear what I'm saying, love? I fucking mean it, I'm going to keep you safe, help you, and I sure as hell don't look down on you." He pulled her gently against his body again, stroking her hair and rocking her in a soothing manner.

Mary trembled and continued talking, like everything that had built up inside her was just tumbling out now. “All my life I had this fantasy, one day an angel would float down from the sky and save me. And he did. But...well, it started with that tornado that hit Ringe. The Meyerists were there before the Red Cross. Their leader took me in, got me clean, but things became confusing. He wanted me, sexually, but then he’d be real distant for long periods of time...he even tried to hook me up with another guy. Not like that, the guy was really nice and respectful. Good to me. We were supposed to get married. But Cal kept coming to me to...to sleep with me. And Sean, my fiance, found out. He broke it off. I tried to get drugs from their hospital but it only lasted a little while. No one had time for me anymore, Cal acted like he didn’t know me, and everything hurt too much. So I ran away. And now here I am. I only ever needed drugs to take this pain away, and now look at me.”  Her small, young face twisted up and tears started to well up in her blue eyes again. She tried to hold back, but a quiet, choked sob came out, and she looked away from Nigel.

As Nigel listened, he also added this fucking asshole Cal to his list. He'd at least beat his ass if got the opportunity. That and he wasn't sure that the cult leader wouldn't try to come looking for his Mary again. "Fuck. I'm sorry, Mary, but you have to know, you're the angel. None of these other fucks deserved you. I can get you clean, if you're willing and I would never do to you what they did," he said, once again turning his head to capture her tear covered lips, his arms holding her protectively. "Trust isn't an easy fucking thing, but you can trust me."

Mary wanted desperately to believe him, and now, in her despondent state, with nowhere to go and no one to turn to, she wondered if Nigel would be her  _ real _ savior. “I only need the drugs because of how awful I feel all the time,” she said shakily. “And yeah, I trust you,” she added. There was something about this dark, rough man that made her feel maybe she really could trust him. As sketchy as the situation seemed, he had been so kind and gentle with her, and seemed to really care and understand.

"I used to do drugs too, gorgeous. I know how you feel, it seems like it makes the pain go away, like you said. But I want to be the one to make your pain go away," Nigel gazed at her, like the rare treasure she was, stroking her cheek again. He knew it would take time, to get her off drugs and show her how special she was, but he thought it was worth it. "I know we just met, but fuck, I really want to help you."

“Thank you, Nigel. That means the world to me,” Mary said. Standing on tiptoes, he kissed him softly.

"You're welcome, darling," Nigel said, kissing her back soft and slow, almost picking her up as he held her. "Now...would you like a little bump? Not too much though, yeah?" He'd have to cut back little by little.

“Yes, please,” Mary replied, enjoying the effortless way the Romanian lifted her and the gentleness of his kiss. She really  _ did  _ need something, as she was feeling shaky and weak.

Nigel nodded, and released his hold, leaning forward to kiss her once more before walking over to the tin. He unlocked it and this time, put out a small line for her to snort. Injecting was always more addictive than snorting. The Romanian locked the rest back up and pocketed the key. "Alright, gorgeous, it's all yours, I clean up the dishes while you enjoy that, since you cooked."

Mary nodded excitedly and took the little straw he offered, bending over carefully and inhaling it in a sharp sweep. Her heart began to speed up as the familiar warmth threaded itself through her like fingers of warm honey, and she exhaled deeply. Not as intense as injecting, but she understood Nigel’s reasoning.  

As Mary did that, Nigel started to clear the table, and put the dishes into the dishwasher after rinsing them. She cooked, so it was the least he could do. What an angel she was. "I'm going to smoke, gorgeous, you want one?"

Mary nodded, her eyes dilating and her movements slowed down. “Yeah, thank you Nigel.” she said softly, drifting towards him, feeling weightless as she did so.

Nigel grinned, pulling a long cylinder from his package and lighting it up for her, handing it over afterwards. He wrapped his arms around her waist, needing to touch her again, just feel her warmth. "There you are, Princess. I've got you covered, you know?"

Mary sank against him. He was so so warm, so solid, strong. “What’s the catch, Nigel? Why are you so nice to me?” she asked honestly, the drugs loosening her inhibitions when she normally wouldn’t have come right out with something like that.

Nigel snorted a little at that, lighting up a cigarette for himself, making sure to keep the flame away from her. He knew it was due to the drugs, but he admired her spirit. "No catch, Mary. Well, apart from the fact that I want to see more of you. If that's something you might want."

Mary took a drag off her smoke and nodded excitedly. “I’d really like that, Nigel. Should I get my stuff from the hotel? They might be...the Meyerists might be there,” she said, biting her bottom lip with worry.

Nigel took a long pull from his smoke, inhaling deep, savoring the burn as it filled his lungs before he exhaled the grey cloud in the other direction. Upon hearing Mary's agreement and seeing her excitement, he grinned wolfishly. "Good, good, angel, I'm glad to hear it. As for the Meyer mother fuckers, I'll go with you, or I can even go for you. Up to you ."

Mary focused on Nigel’s grin; it made her feel warm all over. “I can go with you, I feel safe with you,” she said, blushing a bit as she ashed her cigarette in the glass tray he was also using. “I hope they won’t be there, but I don’t know. Honestly I couldn’t stay there long, even though it’s cheap. In another few days I was going to have to….I didn’t want to think about what I’d have to do. I didn’t think this through very well. I just didn’t want to be there anymore.”

Nigel would bring his gun...be prepared in case those religious fucking hippies were there. He'd heard of their ridiculous little garden or some shit, and would be more than happy to usher them there. "Well, love, you don't have to fucking worry over that now, right? You've got me on your side, to help you and keep you safe." He took another drag after that and then put out his cigarette, leaning in to kiss his girl's lips again.

“You’re kinda amazing, Nigel, I just… I hope I don’t disappoint you,” Mary said, returning his kisses eagerly after she put her own smoke out.

“Not possible, sweetheart,” Nigel said, and held her close, just happy to have found such an angel.

***

There was no one immediately within view as they got to the hotel. Mary opened the door and gasped as they walked in. She didn’t have much with her, just a duffle bag with everything left she had in the world, but the room had been ransacked, her meager possessions strewn across the floor haphazardly. Mary started shaking in fear, thinking it was her father. In truth she was more afraid of him than the Meyerists. “Careful,” she whispered, waving to Nigel to indicate something was wrong, that she had not left the room in such chaos.

Nigel immediately snapped into action, moving in front of her, trying to keep her out of harm's way. "Stay behind me, gorgeous," he said, quietly. He wasn't sure they were alone and the last thing he wanted was to put his darling Mary in danger. Luckily, he'd brought his gun, but even without it, he was more than capable of handling his own.

Mary did as he said, terrified of what might happen. What if they were still there, what if they hurt Nigel? No sooner had she wondered that, then two burly men in light blue Meyer Eye tee shirts came out of the bathroom. They look shocked to see the big Romanian with her. “Mary, we’re here to bring you back safe. Cal sent us, he’s worried. He thinks you’ve been indoctrinated by an Ignorant Systemite...is that who this is?” one asked, cautiously looking at Nigel. They appeared unarmed, but they were Cal’s toughs, so they never needed weapons, never used them. The other one approached her, reaching out.

Nigel growled, his chest puffed out and eyes flashing dark. "I'm Nigel, and I don't give a  _ fuck _ who you are, either one of you, or about your bullshit system and cult leader, if I'm being honest. No one is taking Mary  _ anywhere _ ." When he saw the first man approach his darling, he gripped the guy by the throat, slamming him against the wall and pulling his gun out, keeping an eye on the other fucker. "If you want your friend here to stay alive, you best stay put yeah? The clock is ticking on my benevolence."

The man raised his hands, clearly not expecting any of this. “We are unarmed, sir. We want no trouble, please let him go,” the man said quickly. They wanted to get Mary back, however the gun had changed their plans and priorities significantly.

"Your fucking misfortune there," Nigel scoffed, and released his grip on the man's throat to punch him hard in the face, blood splattering on the wall and on his shirt. "Get the fuck out, don't bother Mary again, and tell this Cal, if he tries again or sends any men after her, I won't be so merciful next time, hm? Mary is done with your fucking little  _ movement _ ." He kept his gun trained on both men, and walked over to Mary, staying in front of her so they could leave without the possibility of grabbing her.

The Meyerists looked at Mary. The bigger man that had the gun to his head spoke up first. “Mary, are you alright? Is this man holding you against your will?”

“This is my...my boyfriend. I’m fine, please just leave us alone. I’m not coming back,” Mary replied, her voice shaky.

The man looked at his friend and nodded, his gaze shifting to Nigel. “We’ll leave then.” they moved towards the door, hands raised, and left.

. Once they left Nigel went over and slammed the door behind them, locking it and tucking his gun back into his jeans. "Told you, Princess, no one is taking you anywhere, nor will anyone lay a fucking finger on you." He thought about how she'd called him her boyfriend and smiled at that and wrapped his protective arms around her. "That's what  _ boyfriends _ do though, yeah?"

Mary curled her arms around his strong, thick torso, squeezing her eyes shut to try and dry her tears. “Yeah, uhm, I’m sorry...I-I hope that was ok to say. Didn’t mean anything by it if you don’t want,” she said, clinging to him.

Nigel stroked her hair, nuzzling into her neck like a big cat. "Of course it's okay, gorgeous. I told you before, I want you. I want to keep you safe. Nothing to be sorry for at all. I'm fucking proud to know you're my girlfriend."

Mary blushed again. Even after everything they’d done in the short period of time they’d known each other, she couldn’t get used to anyone being proud to be seen with her. She ducked her head shyly. “And I’m very proud you’re my boyfriend,” she replied.

Mary quickly gathered her belongings and checked out, the man at the counter barely even looking up at her as she gave back the keys. With her backpack in tow, she followed Nigel back out to his car. “The room wasn’t much to begin with, I hope they don’t mind it’s a mess.”

"Fuck 'em, honestly, darling," Nigel offered, nonchalantly, opening the door for Mary with a grin on his face. He noticed that he smiled more with her tan he had in a long time. "Plus, I slipped the guy a few bills when you weren't looking. No problems."

Once she was in, he closed the door and went around to get in the driver's side, starting up and heading back towards his place.

Hidden in the shadows, a beat-up blue truck parked down the street pulled out, following Nigel and Mary back to his apartment.

Nigel was too busy gazing at Mary, and holding her hand, planting kisses on it while he drove to notice the truck. A few minutes later he was pulling up and parking, hopping out to get the door for his beautiful princess. "Home sweet home, angel."


	3. Chapter 3

Mary didn’t have very much, but Nigel had made space for her in his closet and dressers, and she was putting away her clothes and underthings. She really needed another hit desperately. Coming out of Nigel’s bedroom, she approached the Romanian as he was on the patio smoking. She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at him coyly. The area was mostly hidden from view of the street, but they were still “outside”, which made it all the more dirty when Mary began trying to unbuckle his belt as he stood, cigarette dangling from his lips, and sank to her knees slowly without a word.

Nigel ran his free hand through her hair, his lips curling around his cigarette as his darling undid his pants. "Fuck, Princess," he groaned, looking down at her. He didn't care who fucking saw, if anyone did.

Mary pulled out Nigel’s flaccid cock, which twitched and grew larger in her hand even as she did so, and she admired it, licking her lips and rubbing them over the length, tasting him before doing anything else. “I hope you don’t mind, I’ve been thinking about doing this for real ever since I saw you,” she said, managing to look demure as she sucked the head in her mouth, pulling his foreskin down. It was so very beautiful, the thick, veiny olive shaft, filling her mouth as she tried to take as much as she could.

"Hell no I don't mind, you are fucking spectacular, gorgeous," Nigel complimented, his words coming out thick and gravely as Mary sucked him. Goddamn she was too perfect for words; he really was one lucky bastard and would make sure to keep her happy, just as she was doing for him. "You can suck my cock any day, beautiful." His eyes stayed honed in on her, unable to look anywhere else.

Mary hummed in delight, keeping her mouth on him and moving her small hands up his body, pushing under his shirt to massage over his abdomen and up his chest as far as she could reach. God, she could get used to this. Nigel’s flavor was something she was quickly becoming addicted to. She relaxed her throat, pulling him closer by his ass, feeling his cockhead press against the back of her throat with each descent down him. There was something so incredible powerful and reverent about doing this to him. With other men it was something she felt she had to do, or was forced to do, but with Nigel, she wanted it. Mary wanted to feel him come apart from her ministrations; the sounds he made while she worked on him were enough to make her soaked. She even forgot, if only for a moment, how badly she craved another hit. If only she could wean herself off  _ that _ and on to this beautiful god of a man.

She was pleasing him indeed, he'd never in all of his life received a blow job as good as this, which was evident by his loud roaring moans and the way he held her hair. He didn't thrust into her mouth, but rather gave her support, and affection as she swallowed him down. He was growing eager to fuck her again in all honesty, but this was more than enough, amazing really. He would certainly please her once she'd finished, if she wanted him to, because god only knew how bad he wanted to do that very thing. "Fuck, Fuck, Angel. Gods you are great at that."

She pulled her mouth off him for a moment, replacing it with her hands, tugging up and down rhythmically with one hand, the other rolling his balls softly. Her pink lips were swollen full, her blue eyes wet with her efforts. “I  _ love _ doing this to you. I could get really hooked on it, to be honest,” she admitted, and leaned down to pull his balls into her mouth, laving her tongue over them and swirling. His musky, earthy scent drove her crazy, and she felt certain she keep at it for hours. She was dying for another taste of his come.  

Nigel removed one hand from her hair, the brace the wall, needing to steady himself as he was pleasured. "Oh my fucking god, Mary...shit sweetheart, I-" he trailed off, his words rolling into a loud deep growl of passion. "I'm gonna fucking come soon...do you want me to come in the mouth of yours or on that beautiful face, hm?"

May stroked him faster, her heart pounding. “Anywhere you want but...I need to taste you, please, Nigel” she begged, pursing her lips on his fat cockhead and swirling around and around as she stroked. “I want your come…” God, watching him react to her, the way his hips trembled and the muscles of his abdomen rippled made her burn and ache between her legs, and she couldn’t resist slipping one hand down there to touch herself.

"Goddamn!" Nigel cursed again, starting to buck his hips now, unable to hold back. "I'll give you all of my come, baby, right in that pretty fucking mouth of yours, yeah?" His grip tightened in her hair, keeping her there. When he saw her touching herself, he lost it; his balls pulled taut, panting as come spurting out of his dick at lightening speed. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!"

Mary relaxed her throat, pursing her lips tighter around him as she felt his seed pulsing up his thick shaft. Hot, salty, thick, she took every drop ravenously, swallowing what she could and savoring the rest. She licked him clean, sitting back on her heels and beaming up at him. She stood, standing on her tiptoes and kissing along his jaw. “I’m falling for you, Nigel,” she whispered.

As Nigel came down from his orgasm, he held her, closely, tightly, one arm around her and the other cupping her beautiful face. When she said those words, his heart began to thud and race for another reason altogether. "I'm fucking relieved to hear it, gorgeous. I'm falling for you too."

The sound of an engine revving on the street below, out of sight, broke Mary’s reverie, and she shyly wiped her lips and padded back inside, looking back at Nigel to see if he’d follow.

Nigel tucked his cock back into his jeans quickly and looked over the railing, trying to catch a glimpse, but was too late. He did, however, turn around in time to see that little glance from his angel and was right behind her in two long strides, grinning. "Hate to see you go, but I fucking love watching you leave, gorgeous."

Mary blushed yet again; Nigel just had this  _ power  _ over her, made her feel loved and cherished like no one else had, ever. She paused until he’d crossed the threshold before reaching around him to slap and squeeze his ass. “Same to you,” she smirked.

"Thanks, darling," Nigel answered, a grin playing on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist playfully pinning her a bit. It was safe to say that he was growing comfortable with her, and at a rapid rate. Right now though, all he could think about was satisfying her, since she’d done one hell of a fantastic job on him. "I'd like to return the favor you know, make you come too."

Mary sucked the soft skin of her still tender bottom lip between her teeth, a little grin dimpling her cheeks. “Hmm, you do? How do you think you’ll do that?”she asked, flipping up the back of the oversize shirt she wore to show him her round, pert little ass, cheeks peeking from beneath another pair of her simple white cotton panties.

"Fuck..." Nigel rasped, pushing up against her perfect ass. He took a hold of her hips, and walked her to the couch, guiding her to lean over. "I'll show you how, gorgeous." With one fluid motion, he pulled down those sexy panties and nosed in between the part of her thighs up with a hum, his cock threatening to spring back to life already. Before she could protest, he spread her cheeks with strong hands and started to lick her from her clit to her hole, delighting in the wetness there.

Mary giggled and tried to tell him to stop, but then she felt his strong, wide tongue over her and she moaned, tossing her head back. It was so sudden and unexpected, and felt so damned good. The deep hum vibrated through her body, her legs weakening. “God, Nigel…” she gasped.

"So goddamned delicious," Nigel growled, flicking his tongue over expertly, alternating between quick and languid passes. He ate her like a starving man, his face covered in her juices, cock dripping obscenely inside of his boxers. Lightly, he smacked her ass, loving the way it jiggled.

Bent over the end of the couch as she was, her feet nearly came off the ground, barely on tiptoes as she began panting and pushing her hips back against Nigel’s tongue involuntarily. At the slap to her ass, her eyes flew open, looking back at him through hooded blue eyes. “Oh god yes, Nigel, please, please,” she begged. “How-h-how are you so good at that, fuck...give me...oh god please give me your fingers, I need more,” she begged.

It was as if she'd read his mind, because no sooner than she had said them, Nigel was pushing two inside her wetness, curling them towards her navel to hit that sweet spot. As he did this, continued to lick her ravenously, his free hand holding her in place. "I'll give you  _ every-fucking-thing _ you need, angel, always."

His fingers felt so perfect, so thick, and the way he touched Mary sent a sharp spike of pleasure shooting through her body, making her scream his name helplessly. She felt her body contract around him as she began rolling her hips to meet his hand, biting her lip and moaning. “Nigel, oh Nigel,” the small blonde said frantically, her tresses spilling down her back as she arched into him wantonly.

"Tell me what you want, Princess," Nigel rasped, lapping at her clit in between words as he added a third thick finger, pumping faster. His cock was fully erect again, leaking from the tight grip Mary had on his digits and the flavor of her juices on his tongue.

Mary was almost beyond the ability to speak, desperate for more as the Romanian’s thick finger invaded her dripping body. “Want...oh god want you to fuck me, like this, from behind…” she said, aching inside for him. Mary desperately wanted his thick flesh inside of her, wanted to feel him take her. “Hard,” she finally added breathlessly.

Nigel groaned at that, and slid out his fingers, standing up after he kissed her cheek. "I want to fuck you, babygirl, want to feel that pussy, my pussy, wrapped around my dick." He leaned over to kiss her lips, bringing his soaked fingers between their mouths. "See how good you taste..."

Mary sucked his fingers hungrily, actually finding her taste on him to be so sexy. It made her want to suck his dick after he fucked her again, like she did their first time. “It does taste good, Nigel,” she said before taking all three fingers into her mouth. “Fuck me, sir, please?” she asked coquettishly, and in spite of their current position, she still made it sound innocent and so filthy.

"You know I will, Princess. Gonna fuck you real good," Nigel promised, kissing her once more before moving to get behind her. Before he pushed in, he rubbed his cock head against her clit, and between her lips, moaning at the wetness. Finally, once they'd waited enough, he pushed in, slowly, feeling every bit of her succulent walls. "Fuck...I love being inside of you, baby girl."

“Oh Nigel!” Mary gasped again. He was just so big, so thick, and she could feel every single inch penetrating her deeply. She even felt a rush of wetness seeping out of her, dripping over his cock and down the back of her thighs. “You- you- you make me so wet,” Mary said, arching her back and pressing back against him to urge him on. She looked over her shoulder at him, her pouty lips curved into a smile. “Give it to me good, Nigel...want to feel you for days…”

Nigel answered with a pleasurable growl, his hands holding her hips as he started to build a rapid and deep pace. She felt like heaven, in all honesty, and looked like an angel. Those eyes of hers alone were enough to make him harder than steel. "Goddamn, baby girl, where the fuck have you been all my life, hm?"

“Ah...waiting for you, maybe?” she answered. Mary braced her hips against the couch and reached her arms back, wanting to feel him, his muscles and the fur on his belly, and every part of him. Her little hands grabbed for anything they could, and she found herself rather enjoying simply holding them behind her back submissively. She didn’t know why...it seemed like it should feel wrong. But everything with this amazing man felt  _ right _ .

"Damn right," Nigel panted, sweat trickling down his neck, over his chest and splashing onto her ass as he fucked her. Seeing her hands behind her back so fucking submissively was a serious turn on, he had to admit. He took ahold of her wrists, and held her, jack hammering into her depths again and again. "Shit, princess, I'm gonna come soon, I need you to come first though..."

Mary could feel him so deeply inside her, making her see stars with every thrust. The thick head of his cock rubbed over and over along her walls, his balls slapping against her pussy as he buried himself to the hilt. All she could focus on was the rippling wave of pleasure teasing at the edges, and she pulled one hand down to touch herself, rubbing at her own clit even as she felt his thumbs gripping her hips. “Nigel, oh fuck Nigel, yes, god, I’m coming,” she gasped, bucking against him wildly as she came all over her fingers and down his thick meat.

Nigel all but howled at that, her pussy milking the come right from his cock. He cursed in his native tongue, chanting her name again and again as he finally drenched her with his seed, coating her walls as he bucked hard a half a dozen more times. "Fuck, Princess, Fuck,  _ Fuck _ !" As they came down from their orgasm, he peppered kisses along her spine, his hands carding through her beautiful golden tresses. "I love you, Mary Cox..."

Mary let herself go again as she felt him pumping into her, and she found herself cresting the waves again, her body clamping down on him as she quaked around Nigel’s body. Leaning her head back against his shoulders, she sighed. “I’ve...I’ve never felt so loved,” she said through harsh pants, trying to regain her breath. “It feels...good, for a change. And- I love you so much, too, Nigel,” she said, turning her head to look at him and kiss his cheek.

"Yeah? I know what you mean, gorgeous," Nigel agreed, knowing that perhaps it was quick, but he was the type to fall fast when he knew. He pulled out, and kissed her lips once before leaning down to lick her clean, not minding one bit about his own come there. "Gotta get you cleaned up, you know?"

Mary frowned and looked away. “I...I really need something, Nigel,” she said, her hands starting to tremble slightly. Her face was pallid and damp, both from their activity and her empty system.

Nigel was hoping to give her another orgasm by cleaning her but when she reacted that way he stood up. Fuck, she was really hooked; maybe she didn't love him? Maybe she just wanted him for the drugs. He was paranoid, and defensive of course, having been burned before by Gabi, even if it was in a different way. "Yeah, alright," he answered, and leaned down to kiss her lips and help her stand and get comfortable. "This is the last one for the day though, hm? We need to get you off of this, darling."

With that, Nigel went through the motions and broke out a line for her, locking the rest back up.

In truth, May loved the feel of his tongue on her, but she needed a fix and badly. Her heart dropped at his reaction to her request, though she knew he was going to give her what she wanted, she couldn’t help but feel guilty asking.

When he came back out, she was sitting on the couch in his shirt, head hanging low, Her eyes were rimmed red with tears, and she eagerly scooted up to snort the line. She looked up at him, her sad blue eyes growing wider from the effect of the drugs, her lips in a pout that gradually relaxed. “Nigel, I’m sorry….please help me? I don’t  _ want _ to do this,” she said, though everything in her body howled with delight at the euphoric sensation warming her limbs and down her spine.

Nigel sat next to Mary and wrapped his arm around her. "It's okay, angel, nothing to be sorry for. We'll get you off of this. I used to use, when I was younger. It's not impossible. You've got me to help you now." He leaned over and kissed the corner of her mouth.

Mary had to admit her surprise with Nigel. A drug dealer trying to get her clean, being so kind and gentle and good to her...it was very foreign to the young woman. Granted, they were having sex...a lot of sex….but that was just as pleasurable for her too. In fact she’d never had a lover so focused and good at satisfying her the way Nigel was. 

As her eyes widened and her respiration deepened, she leaned back on the couch, looking up at Nigel with softened baby blue eyes. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” she whispered.

Nigel had never met a woman with her appetite, most of the sex she had initiated and he was more than fine with that, in all honesty. But it was more than the sex for him, he truly cared for her. "I think we were made for each other, darling," Nigel pointed out, his hand caressing her cheek softly for a moment. "I'm never letting you go, Princess."

“How are you even real?” Mary asked, her pupils widening as the chemicals loosened her quickly, relaxation flowing through her body. “Where did you come from? You really just love me? I’m such a fuck up Nigel. Not even the Meyerists could help me.” She was always honest, perhaps too much so, but the drugs made her say all the things she was afraid to sometimes.

Cupping her cheeks, Nigel looked into her eyes. "Listen to me, Mary," he began, his words firm but soft, "I do love you, and fuck, I know it's quick, but you're not a fuck up. I feel that spark with you, we've both had hard fucking lives, and I think we can help each other out, you know?" He knew she was high, but he wanted her to know how he felt. "And fuck the culty bastards, you're home now."

Mary felt herself drifting into a type of dreamspace, could feel she would soon fall asleep, and wasn’t able to fight it. “I do love you, Nigel….I want you to know that…” she said in a breathy voice as her eyes closed and limbs went limp.

Nigel sighed, happy to hear the words, but concerned for her. He laid her back onto the couch, as she drifted off, reaching for the cover on the back of the sofa to cover her with. He kissed her lips once and then got up, going outside to smoke and contemplated.

***

Mary’s dreams were troubled and distressing. She tossed and turned restlessly, and behind her eyes she saw her father and Nigel fighting viciously. Fists flew by, yelling and sharp words as she stood by and cried out to her father to stop punching the Romanian. She woke with a start, head fogged with the confusion of sleep. The room was dark, the sun had already gone down, and she sat up, casting off the blankets Nigel had so sweetly wrapped her in.

Nigel was in the chair asleep when he heard Mary wake up. He could have slept in the bed, could have moved her, but he didn't want to disturb her slumber and wouldn't leave her alone either. He got up and moved over to sit next to her, wrapping her in his arms, instantly. "Sounds like you were having a bad dream, angel. It's alright though, I'm here now."

She melted into his arms, so grateful for his presence. “Nigel...thank you for not leaving me.” Mary was shaking a pale, her skin clammy. “I-I-I feel sick. I need more but ...I don’t want any more,” she whispered, looking up at him tearfully, red reddened with sleep. Her craving for drugs was terrible, overpowering, and she knew she’d never be able to kick without his help. She knew if she were on her own, she’d be doing horrible things just to get another fix.

"I'll never fucking leave you, Princess," Nigel promised, meaning every last syllable. "I think you've had enough. Yeah you'll be sick, but I'll take care of you, yeah?" The Romanian cradled her, stroking her clammy skin in a soothing manner. "Let me get you some water, alright, beautiful?"

Mary nodded, sniffling slightly, her big blue eyes watching as Nigel cradled her. “You make me feel safe. Thank you,” she said softly.

“I’m glad, darling,” Nigel smiled and then let her go so he could get her some water. “I’ll always keep you safe.” He pulled a bottled water from the fridge and grabbed some vitamins from the cabinet. He handed her both. “Here, love, you need to take vitamins, and eat protein too, I did some, uh, research while you slept.”

The blonde took the items offered with a queasy smile, taking the vitamins and swallowing them. “Thanks, Nigel,” she said. “You did research, really? On what, helping me quit the stuff?” She rubbed her nose and stood slowly, holding onto his arm to steady herself.

"Yeah," Nigel said, watching her every move. He had seen addicts go through shit before, but he'd never really been active in the process, especially not considering he was usually their provider. "I wanted to make sure I could help you, you know? I told you before, I'll take care of you, Princess." 


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days for Mary were nothing short of pure hell on her body, but she would never have made it this far were it not for Nigel. Even still, her craving for drugs became almost uncontrollable, though she did her best. She didn’t want Nigel to think she was taking advantage of him. 

He’d never left her side for a moment the first few days, having his men deliver food and supplies to them, but about five days in, he’d gotten a call for a meeting he absolutely could not avoid. She heard him on the phone, arguing with his partner back and forth until he finally, reluctantly relented.

"Darling, I have to go. I won't be gone long," Nigel promised, and leaned down to kiss her lips twice. "You'll be alright won't you?" He was concerned about leaving her here, but he'd hidden the key to the drugs in the cookie jar on the counter in the kitchen so he was hopeful she wouldn't find it.

“Yes, I think so. I understand, Nigel; don’t worry about me,” Mary reassured him. She was comfortable in some pajamas he’d so sweetly bought for her, some soft cotton shorts and matching tee shirt. She padded into the living room to lay on the couch and watch tv, though she had no desire to do so. She wanted to put his mind at ease that she  _ would _ be ok.

Nigel wasn't totally oblivious, he knew she was having a hard time, but still, duty called, and he had to go. She looked so cute on the couch in those pajamas though, it was really hard to leave her, even for a few hours. "I'll worry, gorgeous, but I'll be back soon. Call me if you need me, eh?" He kissed her once more, handing her a bottle of water and her vitamins and then headed out the door.

Mary watched as he left and waited a few minutes, clicking through the channels before she stood and walked around the big, empty apartment. She immediately went to the back room, his office, where she’d seen him first with the little metal box. A few drawers were locked, but she finally saw it, the locked, silver box with what she wanted. She took it out to the living room, desperately trying to think of where he’d have put the key. She went through the living room, the bookcases, drawers, behind books, every drawer.

Nigel drove to the location where the meeting was being held and parked, arming the car. Before he went inside, he shot Mary a text telling her he loved her and that again, if she needed him, to let him know. After that, he went inside the building.

Mary heard her phone vibrate, but didn’t even pick it up, she was so lost in her obsession with finding the key. Pillows were strewn about, drawers pulled open and rifled through, and she’d emptied every cabinet in the kitchen until finally she reached for the cookie jar. In her excitement and desperate joy, she dropped the jar to the floor, not even noticing as it shattered to the floor, and ran to the living room to open the box. Blood rushing through her ears in a roar, she opened it and scattered its contents out on the table; the baggie of white powder, razor blades, straws and mirror. Drawing herself a line, she quickly inhaled it and was working out another as she let everything melt away.

Nigel checked his phone again after the meeting and frowned when there was nothing sent back. Fuck. He hoped she didn't find that fucking key. His heart started to beat a bit faster as he went to his car, muttering curses in Romanian, mostly at himself. He shouldn't have left it there, but he'd been in a hurry.

About twenty minutes later, he walked through the door, seeing the box open on the coffee table. "Fuck!" he exclaimed, a bit louder than he'd meant to, upon seeing everything.

Mary was passed out on the couch, a bit of white powder still on her nose. She’d done most of the bag, and a little trickle of blood was dripping from her nose to her mouth. She never even heard him come in.

Nigel walked further into the room and took notice of her condition, and immediately started to feel worry more than anger. He practically ran to the couch, eyeing the nearly empty bag on the table. "Mary, Mary," he began, hoisting her into his arms, cradling her on the couch. Gently, he tapped her face, trying to wake her. She was still breathing, thank fucking god. "Gorgeous, come on, wake up." Fuck, fuck, he thought to himself, pulling kleenex from the coffee table and dabbing at the blood.

Mary’s vision blurred as she felt herself being shaken and opened her eyes. She didn’t know where she was or what was happening, and her sense were so dulled, she couldn’t process or react. She was completely limp in his arms, staring through glassy eyes at him. “What?” she murmured softly in confusion.

"It’s Nigel...fucking hell, baby. You..." Nigel trailed off, not wanting to upset her right now of all times. Mostly he wanted to make sure she was okay, get her sober, they could talk once she wasn't fucking almost overdosing. He laid her back down gently and got up, rushing to get some medicine that would help her, save her life. In a matter of seconds he was back with a syringe full of Naloxone. "I'm going to give this you, love, you're fucking overdosing and I'm not prepared to lose you," he said and took her arm in his hand, sighing with frustration. All too familiar with what was going on and how to rectify the situation.

“I don’t need that,” she said, pushing the needle away weakly. When she touched his hand, she felt nothing, just a dim heaviness in her limbs as she exhaled in shallow pants. “No, Nigel, no I’m sorry, I'm fine, I'm fine,” she slurred.  

Nigel took her arm again and held it more firmly, but not in a painful way. "It's ok. You're going to be fine, I'm not letting any fucking thing happening to you. It was my fault for not taking the fucking key with me," he said, having noticed the broken shards of the cookie jar, his one family heirloom. He wouldn't tell her that though, more than that, he needed to get this medicine in her system. “Big stick alright?" Nigel plunged the needle in, after wiping it with the towelette he’d brought, and pushed on the end, giving her the right amount to help her recuperate. “Stay with me, angel, please, for fucks sake.”

Mary cowered, even in the thick fog blanketing her mind, part of her realizing she'd done something wrong. Her impulse was to hide when she knew she’d made such a mistake, shivering in fear. As she slowly realized he wasn’t angry with her, she was very confused, looking up at him blearily. “Aren’t you going to...t-t-to kick me out?” she asked, her lip trembling.

"What?" Nigel asked, all but stunned at the question as he put the needle away and put a bandaid over the injection site. "No, of course I'm not fucking kicking you out, princess. I'm not happy about you doing all that shit up, but mostly it scared the fuck out of me seeing you like this." At her shaking, he cupped her face, and kissed her quivering lip. "I told you, I'm not letting you go, angel."

Everything went dark again as she sank back into the sofa.

The next thing she knew, Mary was opening her eyes again, regret and self-loathing washing over her as she remembered what happened. She’d done exactly what she hadn’t wanted to do - take advantage of Nigel’s kindness. And yet still he was so good to her. It was like the Meyerist compound all over again, like Sean all over again. She wasn’t good enough for anyone, she knew it.

Nigel kissed her when she came to, very concerned about her well being and brushed her hair out back. "Talk to me, angel, I want to keep you awake, lucid."

She looked up sadly at Nigel, but kissed him back. Mary drank the water with shaking hands. “I really fucked up, Nigel. I’m never going to get better,” she said flatly, staring at the water bottle he'd given her, her head slowly clearing.

“Hey, don't fucking say that, gorgeous. We all fuck up sometimes but that doesn't mean you stop trying,” Nigel pointed out, looking at her beautiful face. “Hell, I fucked up, back when I was trying to get clean. Twice actually but I made it through. So will you, I'll usher you there.” he meant every word. He would see her through this, she was enough, more than enough. He helped her up to stand, wanting to lead her into the dining room to get something to eat, which wasn’t totally needed but it would also serve to keep her awake.

Mary stared in awe at the older man. “Thank you, Nigel,” she whispered. She slipped her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes, and brushed her lips over the tattoo there...the dancing girl. “When did you get this, and why?” she asked innocently.

Nigel smiled at her, feeling relieved that she was seemingly alright, the medicine was working. He'd keep a close eye to be sure. "I got it back in Bucharest. I was locked up, and my cellmate did it for me. Couldn't enjoy the company of any women in there, so I thought I'd at least have one on my neck. I was young though, stupid as fuck back then," he chuckled, his hands running down her back. "You need to eat, sweetheart."

Mary wasn’t really hungry, though she knew he was right. “Ok, Nigel. My stomach’s really kinda...flip-floppy,” she said, a little pout on her lips. She looked around at the mess, her head still swimming, and walked unsteadily to the kitchen. “I made such a mess. I can’t...I can’t be trusted alone right now, Nigel, I’m too weak, I think.”

Nigel pulled out some bread and lunch meat, after getting her a glass of water and started to make her sandwich for now. As he made it, he listened to her, watching her with warm eyes. "Darling, I'll be your strength, I'll help you through this, I told you that. I'll stay by your side all the time if need be," he promised, wanting to make sure she felt safe.

She drank her glass of water dutifully, the liquid moistening her lips and helping her feel a bit more present. “I-I-I’ve only had a few people be this nice to me. I’m so grateful for you.” she confessed honestly.

Nigel finished making her sandwich and kissed her cheek. "Sure, gorgeous, don't mention it," he smiled, and handed her the plate. Ham and cheese wasn't the best meal ever, but it was quick, which is what he wanted. "Eat, please, and I'll clean up, no sleeping yeah?"

Mary took a small bite, chewing slowly and struggling to keep it down. “Thank you. It’s good,” she said gratefully.

"Of course, gorgeous," Nigel smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Slowly, alright? Don't want that shit coming back up," he chuckled, trying to keep the mood light as he grabbed a broom and dustpan to sweep up the cookie jar.

Mary giggled and winced, but kept herself together. “I feel so awful breaking your things. I’ll pay for them,” she said, looking down at her hands and fidgeting.

"No, love, you won't pay me," Nigel said, sweeping the shards into the pan. When he saw her fidgeting he leaned up for a moment to kiss her lips. "It's alright, I promise, Princess."

Mary closed her eyes into his kiss and resumed eating, consuming as much as she could of the sandwich. Nigel smiled and finished cleaning, and by the time she had finished, he was done.

***

A loud knock shook the door, cutting through the relative calm of the following afternoon as Mary lay sweating on the couch, doing her best to stay hydrated and take in all the food and vitamins Nigel kept giving her. She sat up in confusion, her sweat streaked little face turning to Nigel, who sat with her feet in his lap, working on his laptop. “What...who is that?” she asked him with a panicked whisper.

Nigel closed his laptop and put it on the table, suddenly  _ very  _ alert. He patted Mary's little feet and gave her a smile, though his eyes were flashing dark. "I don't fucking know, Princess, but I'll find out. Stay here, please, alright?" He moved her feet, gently, and stood up, reaching for his gun and cocking it, just in case. He looked out the peep hole, not knowing who this person was before unlocking and flinging the door open, gun pointed right in the man's face. "Who the _ fuck _ are you?"

Mary tiptoed behind Nigel, watching from around the corner of the wall to see who it was. To her abject horror, it was her father.

“Dad, what are you doing here?” she asked in a broken voice. Her stomach immediately clenched into a knot, shaking with fear; fear that her father would hurt Nigel and take her back.

“I’m her fucking father, and I'm here to take her home, where she fucking belongs,” the man bellowed. Equal in size, and intimidating, he glowered angrily at Nigel. Seeing Mary behind the big Romanian, he tried to push past him. “Mary, sweetheart, are you ok?!” he asked, a desperate look on his face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Nigel began, pressing the man against the door, forcing it shut, gun trained on him. "What? You thought you were going to fucking what?" the Romanian sneered, his voice louder, commanding, showing he was clearly unintimidated. "Mary, darling, do you want to go with this fuck?" he asked, his tone much nicer when addressing her, though he kept his eyes on her father, holding the gun under his chin.

Mary shook her head, eyes welling with tears. “No. Dad, I can’t go with you. I’m happy now and free from the Meyerists, and I won’t go back with you,” she said, her voice trembling.

The man’s eyes turned dangerously dark. “The hell you won’t. You’re still my fucking daughter and you’ll do as I say. Tell this asshole to get his fucking gun out of my face,” Mr. Cox demanded. He sneered menacingly at Nigel, looking him dead in the eye before spitting on him with vicious disdain. “You can fucking go to hell.”

After hearing the fear in Mary's voice, that little trembling hitch, Nigel saw red. The Romanian said nothing, instead he dragged the man by his collar to the couch, and started to punch him, blow after blow, iron fists cracking bone and drawing blood. "You won't take her any fucking where," he spat, his eyes practically blood red, lips curled in a vicious snarl. He continued his assault, not relenting, unleashing all of his fury in a daze of anger that was like a violent tornado wreaking havoc on the pathetic asshole beneath him.

Mary clung to the wall, shaking as she watched Nigel, her eyes wide and wet with awe and love. She couldn’t believe he would do this for her, that he loved her that much. She stared at him like he was a god among men. Her father had used her and abused her since such a young age, and she loathed him with all her being. She said nothing, and didn’t move to intervene.

A torrent of blood poured from Mr. Cox’s face as Nigel rained down on him with fury, his cheek swelling and eye blackened shut. He spit teeth out at the Romanian with the last bit of strength he had, rendered immobile with kicks to his stomach, cracked ribs causing him to double over into the fetal position, crimson rivulets flowing over his dirty skin onto the floor..“Fuck you...This is assault! I’ll have you put away, you motherfucker,” he whimpered weakly.

"You think I can't fucking buy my way out of that, you greasy cunt?" Nigel growled, standing over his body now, having moved him to the floor from the couch. "If I get arrested, I'll come after you twice as fucking hard once I'm out, and trust me, I'll get out." He kicked the man again, and spat on him before picking him up and pushing him out the door. "Don't fucking come back, or I'll do more than fuck up your already ugly face."

The Romanian slammed the door and locked it, walking over to Mary, his fists covered in blood. "Are you alright, princess?"

“Y-y-yes, I’m fine, are...I can’t believe you did that. You’re...amazing…” she said haltingly. Mary ran her hands up his arm and down to hold his hand. Blood covered his knuckles and she eyed him with concern. “Are you hurt?”

Nigel was just glad she wasn't pissed at him for beating her father within an inch of his life honestly. "I'm good, darling, this is nothing. You've seen the scar on my side, now  _ that  _ hurt," he chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her lips. "I would do any fucking thing for you, Mary."

“He’s...he’s not good. Nigel, he has friends, really bad men, like him. I’m afraid of them jumping you or hurting you...Nigel. I should never have put you in this position…” Mary’s voice became strained as the reality of exactly how vicious her father could be set in.

"Gorgeous," Nigel began, wanting to touch her but refraining because of the blood on his hands. He gestured for her to join him in the kitchen, where he started to rinse his knuckles. "I guarantee I know more men than he does. You don't know all of my connections, my past, my lifestyle. I'll be fine, I promise, princess."

Mary bit her lip and nodded, folding her arms around her chest and shivering a little. “Okay. I trust you will stay safe,” she said, though she hoped it would remain true. If anyone could take on her horrible father, it was certainly the big, strong, handsome Romanian.

"I will, angel," Nigel promised, rinsing the blood from his hands, soaping them up. After they were clean, he dried them off and took her face between them, kissing her sweetly. "We'll be safe, I'll burn the city to the fucking ground if I have to, to make sure of that."


	5. Chapter 5

Mary struggled through her withdrawal, but she only had herself to blame for sliding back into her old ways. Before she knew it, days had turned into two weeks, Nigel by her side keeping her hydrated and stable even through the vomiting, stomach cramps and fever. She was finally clearing, her head becoming more present and her body becoming finally stronger, and after almost three weeks, she felt like a new woman. She woke Nigel with kisses, sliding her hands down the thick, dark hair dusted over his broad chest.  

Nigel groaned, half asleep, and rubbed his eyes, the blurred vision clearing to reveal his beautiful princess lavishing affection on him. Perfect fucking way to wake up. "Mm, good morning, darling," he murmured, rubbing his rough hands over anywhere he could reach.

“Nigel, I’m finally feeling better,” she purred, kissing his neck with soft pink lips and wriggling over him, one thigh thrown over his waist, nestling his own thicker, muscular thigh between her legs.

"I can see that," Nigel grinned, raising his leg just enough to give her some friction, something to grind down onto. "I can fucking feel it too, gorgeous." A large hand cupped her face, and brought their lips together, wanting to taste her before anything else.

Mary’s pussy throbbed and wetness leaked on Nigel, and she moaned into his mouth as she began to press herself down on him. She dragged her blunt, short nails over his chest, through the thicket of hair that drove her wild. The blonde gasped a bit as she felt the dull ache between her legs burn. “Oh Nigel….I think it’s been too long…” she sighed, needy little gasps escaping her lips.

Without another word spoken, Nigel rolled her over onto her back, landing right in between her legs. He kissed her, hungrily, his hands going to her pert breasts where he kneaded and tweaked her nipples. "Love it when you sleep naked like this, love it even more when you get all wet for my cock, princess," he rasped, naked himself. "Want me to fuck you, hm? Make you come before you've even had your breakfast?

Mary moaned, spreading her legs for Nigel and wrapping them around his waist. “Oh, God, yes, Nigel, please?” she begged sweetly, reveling in how good he felt on top of her like this. She reached down to wrap her little hand around his length stroking him and rubbing the tip on her slick, smooth pussy lips. “Please…”

Nigel's eyes darkened with lust, his lips curling into a seductive snarl at the feel of her slender fingers and the wetness of her sex. "Fuck," he growled, rubbing his bulbous cock head over her clit before pushing inside, hissing at the constriction around his dick. "Mine, gorgeous, all fucking  _ mine _ !" He bucked into her, building a rapid pace almost instantly, savoring each soft fold and ridge of her body.

“Ahhhh!!! Fuck! God yes!!!” she cried out, instantly just stuffed  _ full _ of him, and it felt absolutely divinely sinful. She arched beneath him, hitching her legs up higher around his waist. Mary rolled her hips even under his weight, chasing the way the head of his cock rubbed against somewhere very deep inside, somewhere she'd never quite felt  _ this  _ kind of intense pleasure before.

Like a feral animal, Nigel growled, jack-hammering his hips against her. He leaned his head to capture her nipple, tugging it with his teeth and scraping there. She was so fucking perfect, so sexy, the way she cried out like that, how her lean legs gripped tight. Fuck. "That's it baby, take all of my cock, you just fucking love it don't you?"

Mary could already hear her voice going hoarse from her screams, her heels digging into Nigel’s ass, trying to leverage him get him deeper, make him take her harder. ‘Please oh god, more, Nigel, more,” she cried out. She could feel the wetness squelching out with every thrust, dripping down her thighs and all over Nigel too, but she didn’t care. She just wanted more of him, more of that impossibly full feeling he gave her.

Nigel let out a howl, pumping into Mary relentlessly, almost dizzy from the pleasure. He pressed both of her breasts together with his large rough hands and lapped between both of them, biting and sucking, leaving a bruise. "Fuck, fuck, Mary, come for me, my Princess...let me fucking feel it!"

The blonde’s muscles tensed around him, tightly constricting as she squeezed around him, her body giving way to her release in tremulous waves of pleasure that crashed over her powerfully. Sharp, blunt fingernails dug into his muscles as she gripped him tightly, screaming his name. “Nigel!” her sharp hips bucked up into him, thighs pulling him into her as hard as she could.

"That's my girl," Nigel growled, fucking her through her orgasm, feeding from her mouth as he pumped twice, three times more before coming as well, coating her delicate walls with his hot sticky seed. His skin was sweaty and his heart was racing, practically blind with the pleasure of it all. Nothing had ever felt this good, no one, only Mary. "Oh god, shit, fuck, baby-!"

Mary’s small fingernails dug into the Romanian’s muscular arms rougher than she ever had before, and feeling him thrusting and swelling inside her pushed her right into a second orgasm. She thrashed wildly beneath him, panting and pulling his face to her to suck his lips and tongue, teeth crashing together between ragged gasps. “Oh, Nigel….”

"Mary," Nigel groaned, possessively, hissing at the roughness. It spurred him on, even after his orgasm, especially seeing her's. He snapped his hips hard, his almost flaccid cock seeing her through her violent release as he kissed her and bit her lips. He wished he was hard right now, so he could fuck her open all over again, he wanted to devour her, know her in ways no one had ever and keep her safe in his arms. "Fucking all  _ mine _ -"

Mary’s wild writhing gradually slowed as she came down from her orgasm, her small body relaxing finally as she stroked Nigel’s face, gazing at him through heavily-lidded eyes. “God, I love you, Nigel. Thank you….Thank you so much….”

Suddenly, the sound of breaking glass shattered their peaceful moment, coming from the street below, downstairs, a car alarm going off with a noisy blare; it sounded like Nigel’s. Mary started, looking at him startled. “W-w-w-hat…?”

Nigel was about to tell her there was nothing to thank him for and that he loved her too, but at the sound he suddenly had other thoughts. "It's okay, darling. Wait here, hm?" he said, his tone deep and deadly as he got up quickly and pulled on his jeans, and grabbed his gun. Whoever the fuck it was, was going to pay with blood.

Mr. Cox was outside, glaring up at Nigel’s patio swinging a baseball bat at Nigel’s windshield. He’d just gotten through slashing his tires and smashed every window out. He climbed in the back of the pickup driven by two of his buddies and they were about to peel away when they spotted Nigel approaching.

Nigel held up his gun, cocking it with the look of murder in his dark eyes. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, motherfucker?" the criminal growled, running up to the truck. With his free hand, he pulled Mr Cox out of the back of the truck by his collar and dragged him across the parking lot, his gun still ready in case the other two bastards tried anything. "You smash up my fucking ride, and think - what? That you were going to just go back to your piece of shit existence?"

The man snarled right back at Nigel like a rabid dog. “You think you can just take my fucking daughter and hear the last of me, you fucking asshole? She’s my daughter and you got no right to fucking kidnapping her like those fucking Meyereists! I’m taking her back!”

Nigel reared back and with a thunderous fist, he drove it into the pathetic excuse for a man's face. "Now, how the fuck will you take her anywhere when you're fucking _ dead _ ?" the Romanian sneered, each word punctuated with another punishing blow to the man's face. He kept a keen eye on the other two men, not caring if the cops were called. He could pay them off easily enough.

The men in the truck began to pale as they realized what was happening. The one in the driver’s seat started the engine and as they roared out of sight, Mr Cox screamed after them. “Where the fuck are you going?” he shouted weakly, blood and teeth spitting out of his mouth. He shook with rage tinged with fear as he looked up at Nigel. “You really going to fucking kill an old man, you fucking coward?” he asked, which was an absurd question, given that he couldn't have been more than 10 years older than Nigel at best.

"Look at that, your fucking friends left you," Nigel bellowed darkly, and pressed the gun under the man’s chin. The piece of shit's face was bloody and swelling from the repeated blows, which was amusing. "And do you think I give a fucking fuck how old you are, you ratty cunt?" His words were hissed out, as he held the man by the shirt collar. Before Mary’s father could speak, Nigel dragged him into the maintenance closet, shutting the door behind them.

Mr. Cox was slumped against the wall, barely able to see through the one good eye that wasn’t yet swollen completely shut. “Listen, man. Don’t fucking do this. I’ll leave you alone, alright? Please don’t fucking do this ok. You can fucking have her. You’ll never fucking see me again,” he said, realizing rapidly he was completely out of options.

"Now who's the fucking coward?" Nigel laughed, his eyes cold, no emotion present on his face other than one of a calm violence. "You're right though, you will leave me alone, I won't fucking see you again," he nodded, and cocked the gun, thankful he'd already put a silencer on it as he was walking out. He stood back, and aimed, right between Mister Cox's eyes and pulled the trigger without hesitation, never giving him the chance to even reply.

Once the man slumped over, Nigel rolled his head on his shoulders, unaffected by the whole thing, though his knuckles were bloody. After putting away the gun, he pulled out his phone and called one of his men, advising them to come there, and dispose of the mess he'd made.

No more than ten minutes passed, and there was a knock on the closet door. It was Andrei, one of his most trusted guys. Nigel barked a few orders at him, telling him to dispose of the body and then went back towards the door, inside to check on Mary.

Mary was folded over on herself, rocking back and forth in bed, worried about Nigel. He’d been gone so long, and she’d heard yelling outside. She knew one of those voices was her father’s, and she was terrified….afraid he’d hurt Nigel. When she saw him come in, she lept from the bed to meet him, carefully approaching him to see if he was injured. “Are you ok? Oh god- Nigel are you hurt?”

Nigel locked the door behind him, a little blood from his hands getting on the wood of the door. He'd clean that soon enough. He was sweaty, and there were splatters of blood on his shirt, which Mary would likely notice, there would be no hiding what he'd done. All he could hope was that she wouldn't hate him for killing her father. Leaning in to kiss her lips, he nodded. "I'm fine gorgeous, fucking perfect, in all honesty. Not hurt at all. Are  _ you _ okay though?"

Mary was shivering, shaking from worry, seeing the blood on Nigl’s hands and shirt. “Is he...he gone?” she asked, her eyes wide. “I only care about you, Nigel, please just...I only want you to be ok...I don’t want him to hurt you anymore,” she said, fingers skating over his chest.

"He won't be able to hurt you anymore, Princess," Nigel said, and slipped the gun out of his jeans and onto the table, the intention being to let her know he was dead, without directly saying so. "And me? I'm good, I promise, angel. He didn't hurt me in the fucking least, and now he can't hurt anyone."

Mary exhaled heavily, more relieved than she expected she’d be. In all honesty, it didn’t come as a huge surprise. “So, he’s gone then. I’m….I’m glad,” she looked down, no tears coming for him at all, nothing but a feeling of peace, really. She turned her big, bluish grey eyes up at Nigel again. “Thank you. You really  _ have _ been my guardian angel,” she said, slipping her arms around his neck and embracing him tightly.

That was a relief for Nigel as well, he hadn't been sure how she would take the news. "Yes, love, the bastard's all gone and you're my angel, just as much as I'm yours, though no one has ever called me that," he grinned and hugged her, rubbing her back. "So I was thinking, we should go out for dinner, to celebrate, my treat of course. Maybe get you something extra sexy to wear out?" He wanted to spoil her, and he certainly wasn't hurting for money.

Mary brightened at that. “Yes, Oh my gosh, I’d...I’d love that. You don’t have to, though,” she answered shyly, but she was a little excited at the thought.

"I know I don't have to, gorgeous, but I want to and so I will," Nigel winked, and squeezed her ass before he let her go. A mischievous look flitted over his features and he licked his lips as he took off his shirt. "Let me shower though, first, and I think you should join me, definitely..."

Mary stared unashamedly at Nigel’s muscular chest and back as he pulled off his shirt and nodded, swallowing thickly. “Yeah, that’s a good idea…and then...I’ll find something pretty to wear for you…” she smiled. The idea of getting dolled up and going out with Nigel, not having to fear her father anymore, made her feel light, free, and happy. She followed him into the bathroom, pulling off Nigel’s shirt that she’d thrown on for modesty while he’d gone out earlier.

"You're always pretty, gorgeous actually," Nigel said, and then started the water, steam starting to fill the room. As it heated up, he turned around to look at her. Those fucking tits, those eyes and lips, everything about her was perfect. Of course it was more than just her looks. Admittedly, the thought of her getting dolled up for him was a turn on, especially if she put on some red lipstick, how obscene it would look smeared along the shaft of his cock, on the side of her face.  _ Fuck. _ He took off his pants and stepped out of them, running his large hands along the curves of her body and sighed. "God fucking damn, baby. We just fucked, and I want you all over again."

Mary blushed bright pink, smiling. She adored the way Nigel made her feel so cherished and wanted, and as her eyes wandered down his body, she couldn’t help but feel the same sexual excitement too. He was so, so sexy, so big, muscular, rough and strong. “I’m all yours, you know,” Mary whispered breathlessly, wrapping a leg around his hip and pushing against him a little.

"Need to make that official somehow, don't we?" Nigel grinned, thinking of a few ways they could do that, but didn't say anything else for the moment. "I'm all yours too, this gruff Romanian is just yours for the fucking taking, darling." He leaned in and kissed her, his hand going under Mary’s ass to lift her up and carry her into the shower effortlessly. Inside, he pressed her against the wall, half under the spray, and slipped his hard cock into her delicate folds without a word.

Mary’s mouth opened and she gasped, her eyes wide as he sank inside her just like that, filling her immediately. Her small fingernails sank into his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and moaned wantonly, rolling her hips into him, a gush of her wetness rushing down to coat his cock. “Fuck,” she finally whispered. “Oh god, Nigel, Please….please yeah…” she whimpered.

Nigel groaned at the wetness surrounding him, and not the spray of the shower, the hot pleasure that was Mary. He started to fuck into her with fervent abandon, plunging deeply inside her velvety passage. "Please what, darling, hm?" he rasped, and snapped his hips harder, pressing her against the shower wall, water splashing off of them as his large hands gripped her ass. "Can't get enough of this fat cock, can you, princess? Need it don't you? Yeah...fucking right you need it...just like I need you."

Her heels dug into the small of his back as her little gasps grew higher pitched, her pert breasts bouncing against his wiry but soft chest hair. Mary looked up at him through hooded lashes, and could feel her heart unravelling, knew she’d fallen too far, too deeply in love already with this man who was at once her rescuer, savior, and lover. Mary met every thrust with a roll of her hips, hiking herself up by pushing down on his strong shoulders, doing everything she could to get him as deep as possible. “I do, need you deep, Nigel, You fill me just right, ohhh god…” she gasped breathlessly.  

The Romanian slammed into her delicate cavern, wet squelching noises surrounding them and more apparent than the steam that filled the shower. He was almost desperate for be inside of her, as deep as he could go. The thought of losing her only drove him to a point of madness that both awed and dizzied him. It was apparent in the way he rolled his hips, the look in his eyes and the ghost of his breath on her pink lips as he grunted. "Fuck, beautiful, never leave me, do you hear what I'm saying? Never fucking leave me, you're mine, Mary. I love you and you're fucking  _ mine _ ."

Mary exploded at his words, his voice, the aching, full wave of pleasure crashing up from her spine, spilling down, and she held onto him for dear life as she rode him wildly, crying out his name over and over. “Nigel, Nigel, Nigel, yours,  _ yours, YOURS!”  _ she wailed, blonde, wet tresses clinging to her slim shoulders.

Nigel groaned, inhumanly as her silky muscle clamped down on his shaft, it was an embrace of the best fucking kind and his body responded. He kissed his own name from her mouth, her back sliding up and down along the wet shower wall as he jackhammered one, two, three more times before coming hard. Nigel flooded her, drenching her insides with his hot, thick seed. "Gorgeous, fucking hell..."

Her arms wrapped tight around his neck, she kissed the moans from his mouth, panting, legs still wrapped tight around him. “Oh God, Nigel, I love you so much,” she whispered, searching his face with her big blue eyes. Her chest felt full, overwhelmed with love for him. She wondered if she could ever possibly show him how much she really did treasure him, but she’d spend the rest of her life trying if he’d let her. 

"I love you, my fucking goddess," Nigel murmured, grinning seductively and breathily against her mouth. He held her gaze, thinking he could drown in those gorgeous eyes and die a happy fucking Romanian. He could feel her sincerity, could see it on her face. The gangster was pretty good at knowing when someone was bullshitting him, and he knew she wasn't. He pulled his cock from her pussy, come chasing the tip and leaking out as he lowered her to her feet and kissed her again.

Mary held fast to Nigel’s muscular shoulders as she gazed in adoration up at him. There was a time she felt rudderless, homeless, orphaned and lost, but this handsome god of a man had taken all that away and given her more than she thought she could ever have in such a short time. It almost seemed too good to be true, but she chose to believe in it this time.

Nigel smiled, and then picked up the loofah, lathering it up and starting to bathe her, reverently. Once they were both clean, he turned off the water and handed her a soft towel, wrapping another around his hips. He was so in love, so totally insanely addicted. “Alright, angel, let’s get ready and head out, hm?”

Mary nodded and dried off, heading into the bedroom to get dressed. She found a simple pair of blue jeans and a white tee shirt, layering a pale blue sweater over it. She was so excited to go shopping with Nigel and find something pretty to wear for him.

"What's your favorite color, darling, hm?" Nigel asked pulling on black slacks that hugged his ass and groin perfectly, along with a tight black bowler shirt over that. "I would think blue would bring out those gorgeous fucking eyes, or maybe something black and low cut..."

Mary bit her lower lip as she admired her boyfriend’s physique, thinking to herself how unbelievably lucky she was to have such a sexy, handsome man. “I’ll wear anything you’d like me to, Nigel,” she blushed. “You think something low cut would look too risque or something? I do want to look sexy for you…”

"Darling, you could look fucking sexy in a potato sack in all honesty," Nigel chuckled and hooked his arm around her trim waist, pulling her to him with a grunt. He leaned and covered her mouth with his, humming as he moved back to speak, staring into her eyes. "But I think that sounds perfect, hug all those curves of yours..."

Mary blushed and looked down shyly. She wasn’t at all used to being treated like this, not spoiled or complemented or given gifts the way Nigel was offering to. Certainly never cared for. “Thank you, Nigel,” she said softly, finally looking back up at him and standing back up on tiptoes to kiss him.

After kissing her back, Nigel took her to a few stores, finding nothing that he thought was worthy of her beauty, not until they went to a private, upscale boutique, one where he'd sold the owner some blow a while back - even the pretentious needed their fix. She tried on several dresses and finally found the one she and Nigel both loved. His heart was beating in his chest at the sight, so he paid, and out the door they went, hand in hand, to the restaurant, where another surprise awaited his princess.

"You look fucking sensational, darling," he said, opening the car door for her with a grin.

“T-thank you, Nigel.” Mary blushed bright pink at the compliment and sat in the car, careful with her new dress, trying to be as ladylike as possible. Nigel gaze on her form made her feel absolutely weak in the knees, and she felt warm from between her legs all the way up her spine.

"You're welcome, beautiful," Nigel crooned, and closed her door, jogging to the other side. He got in and started up the engine with a roar, lighting up a smoke after he'd cracked a window.

It didn't take long and they were arriving at a nice Italian restaurant, one a friend of his owned, and he gave Mary a wink before he got out and opened her door again, handing the keys to the valet. "Hope you like Italian, gorgeous," he grinned, and offered her his arm.

“I like Romanian best, but yes, Italian sounds good,” Mary joked with a giggle, winking at Nigel saucily. She took his arm, feeling herself swoon a bit as she squeezed his thick bicep. So tall and so handsome and strong, she could see everyone in the place turn and stare as they walked in. Nigel was handsome and certainly intimidating looking, and all hers, she thought to herself with a happy sigh.

"Good fucking answer," Nigel snorted, sharp teeth jutting down below his curled upper lip. He surveyed the area, keeping her close and making sure no one was staring too long at his darling when the host came up and greeted. They were taken to a private table, that was lit with candles, and a beautiful floral centerpiece of roses. The gruff romantic, pulled the chair out for Mary and smiled, casting a look to the host that told him to get the fuck away. "Please, love, have a seat."

It thrilled Mary to see how jealous and protective Nigel was; while he seemed very dangerous, it was incredibly flattering, and no one had ever really cared about her so much as he did to demonstrate it in this way. She took her seat and placed a napkin in her nap, beaming up at him. “This is incredible, Nigel. I’ve never been anywhere this nice before,” she said.

"No?" Nigel asked, sitting down across from her, and leaned forward to watch her. "Get used to it...only the fucking best for my Princess, hm?" he offered her a smooth grin, and a wink, snapping his fingers at the waiter who hurried over. "Bring us a bottle of Dom Perignon, yeah?" he ordered, and the waiter nodded with a smile, remarking that it was an excellent choice. Once he left, Nigel, who was inwardly a bit nervous, tucked a strand of hair behind his ears and laid his menu down. "Whatever you want, make sure you order that, darling, alright?"

Mary gasped a bit at the champagne Nigel had requested; she’d heard of it and knew it was very fancy and expensive, certainly nothing she ever thought she’d be able to taste or afford. “Nigel, are you sure?” she whispered, looking around and covering her mouth with the menu.

"Nothing but the fucking best for you, gorgeous," Nigel crooned, wanting nothing less than her heart's desire. He would make sure she never went without, and was totally happy, loved and cherished. "I can afford it, I assure you," he added finally, reaching across the table to take her hand in his own as he gazed into her beautiful eyes.

Mary felt her heart melt as she looked into his warm amber eyes. “I-I’ve never felt like this with anyone before. You make me feel so special and loved,” she said softly. She curled her fingers into his large palm, weaving her smaller digits against his big, rough hand.

"I'm glad to hear that, Princess, same here," Nigel rumbled, rubbing his rough thumb over her satiny skin, eyes drifting down to the rise and fall of her breasts and back up. "I'd hate to think you felt like this for someone else, eh?"  In his periphery, he could see the waiter heading in their direction. “Know what you want? I’m going to have the chicken parmigiana, I think, with a basket full of fucking bread.”

The blonde looked at the menu again and then back up at him. “I’ll have the same, it looks delicious,” Mary agreed. The way he was looking at her made her squeeze her thighs together and bite her bottom lip.  

Nigel grinned, with a nod and looked up to the waiter when he approached. He ordered for them both and then let the man pour their champagne. Once the man was gone, Nigel turned back to Mary.

"Darling, look at that view. Fucking gorgeous, right?" he asked, pointing the opposite direction, willing her to look.

When she did, he quickly got to his knee beside her chair, and opened a black velvet box, taking her hand to get her attention.

"Mary, you coming into my life, in that bar, was the best thing that ever fucking happened to me...you give me purpose again, filled the empty spot in my heart. I know I'm rough around the edges, and don't deserve you, but I would be the happiest fucking Romanian on the planet if you would do me the honor of marrying me. Will you marry me, gorgeous, and be my Queen?"

Mary’s mouth fell open in surprise; when she felt Nigel take her hand and saw him kneel, then the ring, she felt her heart surge up inside her. His handsome face, warm eyes like honey over her soul, everything about him made her feel adored and loved in a way she’d never before known. Her hand flew up to cover her lips as she gasped. “I...Nigel, yes...I love you...I love you so, so much...I’m yours, forever…” she replied softly. A smile washed over her small features as she slipped the ring on her finger and admired it, but she truly couldn’t stop staring at her beloved’s eyes.

Nigel rose to kiss her, shoulders flexing as he nearly bent her backwards over her chair. His heart swelled, brimming with love and the knowledge that finally he'd found who he'd been meant to be with all along. Taking a breath, he grinned over her lips, holding her face tenderly. "Fucking glad, darling. I don't know what I would have done if you'd said no, honestly."

“How could I say no to you, Nigel? You’re everything to me. You’ve saved me, but so much more than that, you showed me how to love myself. You’re showing me, even now, that I’m worth loving, worth taking care of.” She placed his hand over her heart, holding it there as she smiled at him.

"I'll always love you, always protect and take care of you, Princess," Nigel rumbled lovingly as he placed his hand over hers and winked. He took her hand, and then kissed her engagement ring. "I hope you like the ring, darling, thought it was fitting for you, yeah?" Letting it go, he sat back down, and tucked a strand of blond hair behind his ear, his eyes never leaving hers.

Mary looked at her hand admiringly, still very awestruck. “I just can’t believe someone like you would want to marry  _ me. _ You’re so successful and handsome and you could have anyone you want, Nigel. I’m sure there are so many women that would give anything to be yours, and I...I can’t believe you’d pick me,” she said, staring up at him, her eyes damp.

"We chose each other, Mary," Nigel promised, and smiled at his fiancee. She looked so beautiful there, with the ring on her finger. He never though in a million years he'd be asking another woman to marry him, but now that he had the gorgeous Princess in front of him, he knew they were destined to be together all along. "I don't give a fuck about any other woman, Princess, just you, I love only you, till death do us fucking part."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay on an update but it will be finished, we won't be abandoning this story or any of ours fics. :-) Thank you for the love and comments, as well as kudos! :-)

 

 

A month passed, and everything was pretty much normal. Mary had kicked her addiction, and they fell into a blissful routine of domesticity. Nigel had never been happier, and when not working, he spent most of his time spoiling his princess and bringing her to pleasure she'd never known before.

But they would be married soon, and he knew they needed to start making plans.

Coming home from work, he walked inside and tossed his keys on the table, looking for his darling right away. "Hello, gorgeous," he crooned and pulled her in for a languid kiss. "I was thinking we could talk about the wedding and all. I'm not too good with shit like that, but I wanted to hear your ideas. You know, something small and simple, something fucking fancy, anything you want."

Mary looked up from the laundry she was folding at the end of the couch and tossed a shirt down to the pile of clean clothes, walking over to embrace him. “I don’t really have any family left, or friends to speak of. We could just have your friends, keep it something small. I’m happy as long as I’m with you, honestly,” she said, slipping her arms around his neck and smiling up at him adoringly.

"That sounds like a good idea to me too, darling," Nigel said, and pressed their brows together as he gazed into her beautiful eyes. He loved coming home to her, seeing her looking so perfect in anything she wore. "As long as you marry me, and are mine forever, you're right, we can keep it small."

Mary kissed Nigel’s chin, leaving small licks over his dancing lady tattoo. “I’m definitely all yours. I can’t wait to be your bride,” she beamed up at him, her cherubic cheeks rosy with newfound health and happiness.

She sat at the table and got on his laptop, showing him a few ideas she had for the wedding. Nothing fancy, as she’d said, simple and understated. Blue and silver were her favorite colors, so she looked for a palette of various shades of indigo and sapphire with silver accents.

Nigel leaned over her shoulder and looked at the screen, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He nuzzled her neck as he watched, smiling. In all honestly, he was happier than he'd ever fucking been; Mary was the best thing that had happened to him. "That looks fucking perfect, gorgeous. Did you want to have food catered and shit too or just have the ceremony? I will take you anywhere in the world you want for our honeymoon, too."

“Well, since we don’t have many people to invite, it can be a small simple dinner. Oh, a honeymoon!” she exclaimed, eyes widening with excitement. “I hadn’t even thought about that. How about Mexico? Maybe Cabo?” she beamed, her mind awash in thoughts of all they could see and do. She actually didn’t even care where they went as long as NIgel was with her.

"Good point," Nigel agreed, thinking a small dinner would be best. He didn't mind either way, he just wanted to be married to her already. "Mexico? Sure, Princess. We'll go there, see all the sights and eat a lot of good food. I'll fuck you on the beach under the stars."

Mary blushed and preened under Nigel’s words. God, he made her feel so special and beautiful and mostly loved. “I’ll find a nice bathing suit to wear for you...to take off me,” she smirked, looking up coyly.

"With my teeth," Nigel added, and captured her mouth, sucking her lower lip into his own as he fondled her breasts. He kissed down to her neck, laving over her pulse, tweaking her nipples through the thin fabric of her shirt with forefinger and thumb. He loved her eternally, and wanted to be inside of her often and early to show just how much. "Actually, I think I might just have to take this off of you just like that. Here, now. You want me to do that, hm? Making my cock hard, darling."

Mary whined with need and reached between Nigel’s legs to grip his cock through his pants. “Oh god….yes, please,” she begged. Her back arched into his touch, into his mouth, savoring everything he gave her.

Nigel groaned as she gripped him, and he quickly moved her chair around, getting down to his knees. He tugged off her pants, and placed his face between her thighs, nosing against her panties. "Mm, fuck, you smell so goddamned delicious," he moaned, and ran his tongue over her plumping lips, teasingly. "Going lick every inch of you, then I'll fill you with my Romanian cock."

Mary gasped and spread her legs for him, looking down as she felt heat spread up her body. She smiled, licking her lips. “Oh Nigel, yes, please….” she ran her fingers through his hair and lifted one leg up on the table, her foot arched in anticipation.

Nigel kissed over her thigh, licking back down to her warmth where he used sharp teeth to pull her panties to the side. From there, he spread her pussy lips apart and licked from her wet hole to the pleasure nub that was swollen. "Goddamn," he murmured and pressed his full lips over it, starting to suckled as he inserted two thick fingers. "Taste fucking perfect, baby."

Mary turned to jelly under his hands and mouth, and she raised her hips and shook at the way he worked her. Feeling his tongue lapping over her clit had her moaning loudly, tugging at his hair as she felt her own wetness seep out over his fingers and tongue. “Oh, fuck yes, Nigel, god…” she knew she was going to come hard and fast if he kept it up.

"That's it, gorgeous," Nigel murmured, smacking against her sex as he ate her out hungrily. He circled his slick muscle around her clit, fingers curving to hit her pleasure center inside. His cock was throbbing with need but he wanted her to explode first. "Fucking let me hear it. Come on my tongue and then i'll make you come again on my cock."

“Ahhh!” She cried out, both hands now gripping his head as she urged him harder. “Oh god, Nigel, just right there like that! Please don’t stop, don’t stop, I’m so close,” she begged, feeling her orgasm building quickly.

Nigel fingered and licked her more fervently, growling as he did. He wanted to taste her sweet nectar as it flowed into his hungry mouth. Nothing was hotter than getting his Princess off like this. He focused right on the hard nub, using his free hand to gently pull back the hood and tap it relentlessly with his tongue.

Mary arched once and gasped, holding his head, and felt herself unravel, coming apart under him as her body pulsed against his tongue. Wetness gushed out and she felt as though she was falling and would never stop and the shock of exquisite pleasure shook her to her core. “Nigel, Nigel, Nigel!” She cried out.

Nigel lapped every last bit of her come up, dining on her like a starving man. He groaned, and kept at it even after she'd stopped shaking and climaxing. Finally, he moved back, face covered in her slick juices and licked his lips, grinning. "Mm, good girl," he rasped, and then picked her up, effortlessly, carrying her to the bedroom. "Want me to fuck you now, hm? Make sure you sleep soundly tonight?" he asked, stroking his throbbing cock.

Mary was boneless with her pleasure and grateful Nigel was carrying her. The orgasm only served to make her hungrier though. “I need to be filled, please Nigel,” she asked, her voice a little hoarse. She wrapped her arms around his neck, seeking his mouth, wanting to taste herself on his tongue.   

"Mm, well I couldn't disappoint my angel, now could I, beautiful?" Nigel murmured, kissing her back. He pressed into her warmth, blindly hitting the spot with no need to a hand and groaned deeply. "Ah, shit, so fucking tight and wet, Mary." There was honestly nothing better than being loved by her, being inside and fucking her like this. He kissed her more passionately, starting to circle his hips as he ground into her pussy over and over. "Fuck-"

Mary was so wet and aroused, and Nigel filled her so fully, her mouth dropped open in a wordless cry. Honestly, nothing felt as good as this, as getting stuffed full of Nigel’s thick cock. It made it even more intense, these feelings she had for him. looking into his eyes, she held his face in both hands. “Oh my god, I love you so much,” she moaned out, hitching her thighs up higher.

Nigel set up an earnest pace, ass flexing as he drove into her with relentless fervor. He smiled, holding her gaze as he leaned down to kiss her perfectly shaped ruby lips. "I fucking love you too, baby, till my last breath," he grunted, holding her legs in his well corded arms, balls slapping wetly. "Ah, Mary, you were made for me-"

Mary clung to Nigel, her fingernails leaving crescent-shaped half moons in his bronzed skin. “Nigel, come inside me please, oh god,” she pled, crossing her heel behind his back to take him as deeply as possible. She craved this, needed how rough and animalistic yet loving he was with her. It was everything she’d ever wanted.

"Almost, darling," Nigel huffed, kissing her aggressively as he jack-hammered into her comforting grip. She was the perfect woman: beautiful, smart, sexy, demure yet wild and all his. A half a dozen more thrusts and he grunted, hips stuttering as he spilled, coating her succulent walls with his spend. "Oh, fuck, Mary, Mary-!"

Mary felt herself contracting again, felt another orgasm surging through her body as he pounded relentlessly into her, and she shuddered and quaked in utter bliss. The blonde pulled sharply on his hair, her fists balled up in his ashen strands as she panted and moaned out his name again. “Nigel, so, so good, oh my god…”

Nigel loved how hot Mary sounded when she came like that, and as his orgasm waned, he kissed her deeply, stroking her hair and slowing to a stop. "My fucking beautiful Goddess is more like it," he smirked, and pulled out when he softened, laying next to her and holding her close. "I can't wait to be married to you, darling."

“I cannot wait to be Mrs. Lupei either, you know that? I’m so proud to be yours,” Mary said, curling her fingers into his silvery chest hair and sighing happily.

The Romanian's heart swelled at that as he brushed through Mary's blonde locks with his thick fingers. "Never been prouder to be with anyone either, baby," he promised and then yawned as sleep started to take over. He was hungry too but honestly he didn't want to move. "I'm a lucky fuck, that's for fucking sure."

***

Mary was sleeping soundly later that night when the sound of breaking glass woke her with a start; this time it sounded much closer than before, in the street with Nigel’s truck.

Nigel bolted up instantly at the sound, wide awake when he might not have been otherwise. "Darling, stay here," he said, and got out of bed quickly, pulling on his sweat pants and grabbing his gun. "Lock the door behind me."

Mary’s heart was pounding in terror. She held her breath, leaping out of bed as soon as Nigel did, and noticed the sound was distinctly coming from the living room. Almost in tears with panic but remaining quiet, she nodded and followed him to the door, closing it silently and placing her ear to it to listen.

After Nigel heard the bedroom door lock, the stealthily snuck down the dark hall, his gun cocked and the safety off. He quietly screwed on the silencer as he neared the living room. Once he'd reached it, he saw the shattered glass, and what looked like a brick on the carpet surrounding the shards. "Who ever is fucking here, make yourself known and I might kill you fucking quickly."

One of the men, clad from head to toe in black, came up behind Nigel and pulled his arm back, knocking the gun out of his hand and kicking it away rapidly. At the same time, another man leapt from the shadows, fist recoiling to punch Nigel.

Nigel's head went back, blood splattering and getting on the attacker, but the Romanian freed himself long enough from the other man's grasp to drive his steel-like fist hard up into the nose of the man who'd punched him. He growled, and turned around to try to get the other man while the first went down.

Two more men came in from the patio and shoved the big Romanian to the ground. “You made a big mistake killing our man, asshole. You’re dead and that pretty little blonde bitch is ours. We’ll have some fun with her, just like old times, right boys?”

“Mary’s the best cock sucker in town, everyone knows that,” another thug muttered as he punched Nigel hard. The four surrounded him and began punching and kicking him hard.

Nigel took the beating without complaint even though it hurt like fuck. "Fuck you, assholes, I'll kill you, I'll fucking find you," he said, just before one kicked him hard in the head, causing him to blackout.

Mary hid behind the door, shaking and sobbing in fear as she heard the commotion. It sounded like there were a lot of men out there, and she recognized their voices - her father’s friends. She began to hyperventilate and backed away from the door, frantically running for the window as she heard footsteps approaching.

The doorknob shook and then came down, in an explosion of wood and splinters, right off the hinges. Four men dressed head to toe in black came rushing in and two grabbed her, kicking and screaming. “Shut that pretty fucking mouth before I shove something in it to quiet you, bitch,”

As he covered her nose and mouth tightly, Mary felt the curtains close in on her vision, everything going dark, and she passed out.

***

The next conscious thought Mary had was confusion. She tried to rub her eyes when she realized her hands were tied to a chair. Next she tried to scream, but there was duct tape over her mouth, and as she looked around the room, her vision becoming sharper, and panic set in. She then remembered what had happened - she’d been kidnapped by her father’s friends, the same men that had been raping her since she was eleven years old. Immediately she recalled Nigel going to the living room and hearing the altercation, and her mind went almost red with horror, fear and anger. She tried to move her feet, but her ankles were tied together as well.

A man entered the room briskly, having heard her awaken. “No one can hear you. The tape is for our sakes, so we don’t have to hear your fucking crying. But we’ll need to take it off now for the fun we’re gonna have, sugar,” the old man said. He was hideous looking, in his mid to late fifties, a burly man in a filthy, torn tee shirt and jeans. A thick beard covered his face. “Hey Manny, she’s awake. You wanna play?” he shouted into the next room. Mary squeezed her eyes shut and prayed she could black out again or maybe even die, so she wouldn’t have to endure this.

***

Nigel had come to shortly after, and he quickly got up, cursing. Everything hurt, was bloody and swollen, but he was running on pure rage and adrenaline. He called Darko when he saw she was gone. "We have a fucking problem brother. Mary’s father’s fuck face friends...I need you to find out where these fucks live, get our best men and meet me here ASA fucking P, got me?"

Darko agreed, and then Nigel hung out.

An hour later and Darko had come through, like he always did. The men pulled up in a black escalade a half a block away from the residence where Mary was being held and piled out, dressed in all black and strapped.

"Two around back, one on each side. Darko and I are taking the fucking front," Nigel commanded and cocked his glock, a snarl on his beaten face as he and the dark-haired Romanian walked up to the house. As they got close, one of the men was outside smoking and Nigel aimed his gun, shooting him between the eyes. It was dark and there was a silencer screwed on, not that it mattered to him-- he was getting his fiancee back one way or another.

With one down, Nigel and Darko walked in like they owned the place, pointing guns at the other man, who looked up in surprise.

"Don't fucking breath a word," Nigel said quietly, striding over to press the barrel between the man's eyes. "I may let you live-" he began and shot the man before he even finished.

Darko gestured to the backroom, the door was shut and there were figures moving inside which was visible under the door crack.

Tears flowed freely down Mary’s cheeks as the man ripped the tape off her mouth brutally hard. “Scream, and I’ll put a bullet between your eyes, understand?” His accomplice paced the room and puffed away on his smoke. “We take what he loves away from him. We have our fun with her and kill her. If Nigel even fucking thinks of rescuing her, she’s good as dead,” the boss of the men declared assuredly.

Nigel had been listening at the door and he grew even angrier. No one was taking his beautiful princess from him or laying a finger on her in that way or otherwise. It devastated and enraged him that she'd even been touched up to now, but it sounded like they hadn't done anything to her yet.

The Romanian couldn't wait or risk it any longer so he gave Darko the signal they'd discussed and kicked down the door, both men pointing their guns at the men.

"Drop your fucking weapons right now or you'll get a bullet between _your_ fucking eyes. Do you understand?" Nigel snarled, his eyes flashing dark with the promise of blood.

It wasn't but a second later and the two men that had been on the sides of the building, crashed in through the large window. The two kidnappers now had four gun aimed at them.

"Clocks ticking, you fucking fucks, drop your guns, kick them over here to me, _now_!"

When Mary saw Nigel break down the door, she swallowed the scream in her throat and felt hope for the first time since this nightmare had begun. She was terrified they’d hurt him again, though; no one was safe until the guns were put away and these men were dead. She dared not speak, but sat shaking and trying to be as still as she could.

The man next to Mary looked around the room at the guns drawn on him and cursed under his breath. He bent down and set down the weapon, scowling at Nigel, and kicked it over. “This place is crawling with our men, and you’ll be dead soon enough,” he snorted.

Nigel knew the piece of shit bumping his gums was lying; he'd already had the two men inside check the perimeters. He bellowed a dark laugh at that and then promptly shot him between the eyes, turning to the last remaining man. Really, he wanted to torture him, cut him up into bits and slowly, but right now the priority was getting Mary home. Without a word or additional thought, he then shot the last man, tucking his gun into the back of his pants as he walked over to start undoing his fiance's restraints. "Mary, darling, did they touch you?" he asked, his men and Darko starting to work on disposing of the bodies and the clean up. "You're safe now, darling."

The young woman stared up at him, blue eyes glassy with tears, red marks across her face from where they’d ripped off the tape. “No, I’m fine, Nigel, I’m okay, I’m worried about you. I’m so glad you’re alive. Are you hurt?” She asked. As soon as her hands were freed, they flew around Nigel’s neck and face, touching him, unable to believe the nightmare could be over.

Nigel picked her up into his arms, kissing her. "I'm fine, baby," he assured, thankful as fuck that she was okay. After instructing his men in Romanian concerning the bodies and clean up, he walked his fiancee out of the house, towards the vehicle, by themselves. "Let's get home, eh? I'm glad they didn't fucking do more than just kidnapping you."

Mary was shaking from the emotions of the ordeal, and felt weak and faint. “Nigel, I don’t feel so good…” she whispered, leaning heavily in his arms. They were almost to the vehicle, but she was overcome and felt herself passing out again.

"Mary?" Nigel said, worried that she was passed out again. "Fuck!" He didn't know what was wrong, maybe it was the stress, either way he got her inside, buckled her up and got into the driver's side, cranking up the engine and taking off for home.

Halfway there, at a red light, he looked over to check on her, knowing he couldn't take her to a hospital given the circumstances. He'd see how she was back at the house and go from there. "Almost home, Darling."

Mary awoke as they accelerated away from a green light, when a wave of nausea overwhelmed her suddenly. “Oh Nigel, I’m going to be sick,” she said with some alarm, crouching against the door and looking for the button to roll down the window. Maybe fresh air would help. Her belly coiled as bitter saliva gathered in her throat and her face paled.

Nigel pulled over on the side of the road and quickly got out and jogged over to her side, opening her door. "Here, baby, if you need to, go ahead," he said, worried about why the fuck she was queasy. He held out his hand in offering, in case Mary wanted to get out for a second to throw up or walk a few steps. "I'm right here."

Mary stumbled out and doubled over almost immediately, sick in the grass next to the sidewalk where he’d stopped. Why the hell did she feel so terrible? It had to be the stress of what she’d been through. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and tried to stand up straight but ended up slumping against the car. “I’m sorry, I think it’s just nerves.”

"Maybe," Nigel said, looking at her with concern. He brushed her hair back and leaned in to kiss her brow before ducking into the vehicle to grab a bottle of water. Honestly, he didn’t know what was wrong, was it stress? Something else? Time would tell. Handing over the water, he touched her shoulder. "Drink that, Princess, and let's get you home if you're done?"

She nodded weakly and took the bottle of water, twisting off the cap and sipping it slowly. “Yes I need to lay down, I think,” she finally said, and. Sat back down in the car, putting the bottle in a beverage holder before buckling her seatbelt.

Once she was in, Nigel closed her door and then got in, buckling up. He took her hand and kissed it. "You'll get rest soon, darling," he promised and pulled back out onto the road.

A handful of minutes later and he was parking back at home. He got out and jogged around to open her door, offering his hand to lead her in. "Come on, I'll get you something to eat and you can lay down."

“I don’t think I can eat anything, Nigel,” she moaned, holding her stomach as she got out. Mary limped a bit as she walked and wondered if this really was all from the kidnapping. It felt like something was wrong, or different. “Maybe I just need to sleep.”

"Can you at least eat some crackers and drink more water?" Nigel insisted, as he walked them inside and locked the door. He lead her to the bedroom, and helped her lie down. "If you're not better soon, I'm having a doctor sent over."

“I’ll try, Nigel,” she said, moaning in discomfort as she lay down. “I really think it’s just a bit of stress,” she said. She didn’t want him to worry but knew he would anyway - she just hoped if she thought positively enough she’d be alright.

Nigel leaned in and kissed her forehead, clutching her cheek softly and then covered her up. "All I can ask is that you try, baby," he said. "Be right back."

A minute later, he was back with crackers, water and tums. He sat everything on the nightstand next to her before sitting down at Mary's side. "I'm fucking glad to have you back. I'm not too much of a man to admit I was afraid I'd lost you, darling, so I'm going to make sure you feel better too. You have my word, eh?"

Mary slowly chewed the corner of a saltine and her eyes grew glassy with emotion. “I was terrified I’d never see you again, Nigel,” she said reaching for his hand.

Nigel took her hand right away, lacing their fingers together. He lifted it to kiss the back as he gazed at Mary, love-struck. "Not possible, gorgeous. Told you nothing could keep us apart and while I fucking worried, I'm glad I was right."

Mary finished eating her cracker and paled again. “Oh god, I’m going to…” she said, before leaping up and darting quickly to the bathroom. She wretched, giving up the water and few crackers she’d eaten. She stood there, bent over the commode, dry heaving and gripping her stomach. “Ugh…”

Running over, Nigel held her hair back, rubbing her back when it occurred to him..."Darling, I think we should take you to the doctor, or maybe go get a pregnancy test," he said, wondering if his fiancee could be carrying his baby. It had better fucking be his. He'd never hurt her though, or the child, if she was pregnant, but he couldn't help but wonder. "I just think maybe it would be a good fucking idea to see, yeah?"

Mary looked over at him fearfully. Would he even still want her if she were pregnant? And what if it wasn’t his? She couldn’t think about that now; it would eat away at her if she did. “Yeah, I guess so,” she answered nervously.

"Once you're feeling a bit better, here in a few, then I'll go. You can come too, it's up to you gorgeous," Nigel offered, stroking her hair as he contemplated. He could only hope if she was that it was his baby. "I'd rather not leave you alone though."                                     

“I’ll come with you, Nigel. I don’t want to be alone after what happened,” she said, big blue eyes fixed on him apprehensively. “Please.”

"Course, baby," Nigel nodded, and leaned over to kiss her softly, stroking her cheek. Honestly he didn't want to leave her alone, not now, not ever again. "Maybe drink a little more water first, but slow, yeah? Then we'll go."

She managed to get the rest of the water down, pausing at intervals to keep from vomiting again, and when she finished she tossed the empty bottle into the recycle bin. “OK, we can go now,” she said, trying to force a weak smile.

Nigel smiled, and helped her from bed, hooking his arm around her waist as he lead her out of the room. On the way passed the dining room, he grabbed his keys, his gun and wallet and locked the door behind them once they were out. "We won't take too long, then you can rest again," he said, kissing her head as he helped her into the car and got in. "I love you, Princess."

“I love you, too,” she answered tiredly. Mary climbed into the car and buckled her seatbelt, fighting off another wave of nausea. Closing her eyes, she steadied her breathing and focused all her energy on not being sick again.

Nigel looked over at her sympathetically, and started the car, heading towards the pharmacy. He held her hand while he drove, giving her peaceful silence as his imagination ran rampant.

After a few minutes, Nigel parked and killed the engine. "You coming in, darling, or staying here?"

“May I stay here, Nigel?” She asked, her blue eyes rimmed red as she held onto the dashboard. “I’m feeling very dizzy. I’m so sorry…”

"Yeah baby," Nigel answered, reaching over to take her hand. "Lock the doors when I go and I'll be right back in fucking flash. Nothing to be sorry for."

“Okay. Thanks,” she said, leaning forward and rubbing her chest and stomach in an attempt to calm herself down from the nausea.

He kissed her once and then got out, waiting until he heard the lock before jogging into the pharmacy. Inside, he went and got the test and paid, coming back out quickly. He made it back, waiting for her to unlocked it for him again, bags in hand.  

Mary pressed the button to unlock the doors and took the bags from him. “You really think I might be pregnant? I’ve never been pregnant so I don’t know. I’m...maybe it’s just a flu,” she said quietly.

"I don't know," Nigel answered, once inside and buckled up. He started the engine and backed out. "But it wouldn't be bad news to me if you were." Providing the child was his. "We'll check and see, and if you are, doctor...if you're not...doctor."

Mary sighed and felt a bit of trepidation over the whole thing, just hoping Nigel would be okay no matter the outcome. “Yes, alright,” she agreed, shoving down her insecurity and fear.

Nigel leaned over and kissed her. "Thanks, Princess," he said and then backed out, heading for home. “You know I won’t let anything happen to you. I love you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Once they arrived home, Nigel parked, grabbed the bag with the pregnancy test in it and walked around to help Mary out. "Let's find out once and for all, hm?"

Mary nodded, swallowing down the lump of trepidation in her throat. “Okay, Nigel. I’ll be right back,” she said, taking the test and going to the bathroom.

When Mary went into the bathroom, he began to pace, lighting up a cigarette as he went out onto the balcony. What if she was? It would be good news, right? As long as it was conceived while they were fucking together. He let that go, he trusted her, she wouldn't do him like Gabi had done.

She splashed her face with water and sat on the toilet. Mary reached between her legs with the testing stick and once it was used, gingerly set it on the bathroom counter and cleaned up. Now there was nothing to do but wait three minutes for the results.

It was taking way too long, in Nigel's mind, the clock ticking down at one hell of a slow fucking pace. He stubbed out his cigarette and walked inside, knocking on the bathroom door. "You alright in there, gorgeous?"

Mary opened the door then, biting her lip anxiously and looking up at him. The little stick in her hand had a small pink plus sign on it. “I’m pregnant,” she said in a quiet voice. She looked up at him, uncertain as to his reaction.

Nigel swallowed thickly and then wrapped his arms around her, kissing her lips. "Baby, that's good news, I'm going to be a papa," he said, hoping to all the gods he didn't believe in, that it was true and it was his. "This is good news. You sound sad as fuck, darling."

“You're not mad? Uhmmmm...oh Nigel, I'm...I want him if you do…” she said softly. She prayed that it really was his. There was only one other man she'd been with in the past few months...well, the past year really.

"Of course I'm not fucking mad," Nigel said, taking her sweet, skittish little face into his large palms. He kissed her again, lingering for a moment before pulling back. "I never thought about being a parent until you, gorgeous. I wouldn't ever ask you to get rid of something innocent like that, especially not our child, darling. I love you...both of you."

The kiss was like a healing balm to her, and soothed her apprehension. “I’m sorry I’m so...like this. I’m used to people leaving me, dumping me, getting sick of me. I just...I trust you,” she said, meaning it with all her heart. “And I love you, more than anything or anyone I ever have.”

"Princess, anytime you have doubts, just look at that ring on your finger, yeah? I'm going to marry you, and I'll never leave you," Nigel promised, wondering if she knew just how serious he was about that. Her words were healing as well though, calming his nerves for a bit over who the father was. "But there's nothing for you to apologize for, angel. You have me, now and always."

“You’re the only man I want, that I ever want, forever. Thank you, for being so kind but mostly for loving me,” she said, almost shyly, looking at the ring on her hand as it really sank in that he’d stay with her no matter what.

Nigel kissed her again for that and then the ring on her finger. He loved her so much it hurt. "Don't have to thank me, baby. I'm one lucky fuck, and I know that," he said, his tone sincere and raspy. "We need to get a doctor's appointment set up, but first, what do you think you can eat that might stay down?"

Mary smiled then and realized she actually had an appetite now that she’d relaxed. “Pancakes. I feel like eating pancakes,” she replied, brushing her blonde bangs out of her face. “I’m very hungry.”

The Romanian felt his heart beat a bit faster as he watched her. He nodded with a smile and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Me too. I think I have some in the cabinet or if not, we can go to IHOP baby. You have a preference?”

“Let’s go out, so we don’t have to do dishes?” She asked sweetly, rubbing her stomach.

"Good idea, gorgeous" Nigel grinned, and took her hand, leading her out the door once more to the car. Once she was in, he got in and headed towards the restaurant.

A few minutes later, he parked and got out, going over to open her door.

“Thank you,” she smiled up at him as she got out and reached for his hand as they walked into the restaurant.

***

The next morning after breakfast, Nigel walked into the bedroom to see if Mary was ready. “Hey beautiful, you almost ready to go?” he asked, leaning down to kiss her lips. “We’ll go and confirm that you’re pregnant, see how far along you are and shit, then we can do whatever you want. The day is just for you, gorgeous.”

Mary had put on a simple white cotton dress and sweater, and was brushing her blonde hair when Nigel walked in. “I’m ready, yes. I’m...excited. I’m happy if you are,” she confessed nervously.

Nigel grinned toothily and took her hand, kissing it softly. “I’m fucking ecstatic, Princess. I’m going to be a papa and be married to the most gorgeous woman in the whole fucking world.”

Mary blushed bright pink, staring at him adoringly with big blue eyes. His beautiful beryl-like gaze crinkled up at the sides as he smiled and filled her with warmth. “I feel like you’re my home. I’ve never been so loved before, and I am so in love with you, Nigel,” she said, holding his hand.

"That makes two of us, eh?" Nigel winked, walking her out of the house and to the car. Once he got her in, he got in as well and cranked it up, backing out. "We're each other's homes, darling."

Twenty minutes later, he parked at the doctor’s office and got out, opening her door for her and taking her hand. He walked with a confident swagger, proud that he was going to be a father. Once they checked in, he sat down in the waiting room, next to her. “So do you hope it's a boy or a girl?”

The small blonde shook her head. “I just want him to be healthy, well, him or her,” she confessed. She’d always had a feeling if she had a baby it would be a boy, but she would be grateful no matter what the outcome.

She quietly filled out the paperwork and handed it back to the nurse. “You can come see the doctor now. I’ll take you to a room and get all your vitals.” She gestured for Nigel to follow as well and led them through a door and down a hall.

Nigel got up and followed, looking at all of the baby stuff on the walls, and the bright cheery pinks and blues. It looked like a carnival exploded, he mused, grinning to himself as they walked into the room. “Look at all this pink and blue shit,” he whispered with a smile, into Mary’s ear.

Mary grinned at him and nodded. “Yeah...I like blue. It’s my favorite color…”

The nurse weighed Mary and took her blood pressure and pulse, made some notes and then left, advising them the doctor would be in soon.

"Blue looks good on you, brings out those gorgeous fucking eyes. Of course any color looks good on you," Nigel crooned, leaning over to kiss her mouth twice and then hook his arm around her shoulders as they waited.

“Oh, thank you. It’s also very soothing...like for the baby’s room?” she said. “Even if it’s a girl, blue is a nice color.”

"That's true, darling," Nigel smiled, winking at his fiancee. "Sure, we can paint the baby's room blue, no matter what the gender. Anything for you and our little one."

There was a short knock on the door, the nurse returned with a hospital gown. “Please undress completely and put this on. Ties in the back. The doctor will be in in a moment, Mary.”

Mary took the garment and hopped off the exam table to get undressed. She blushed in front of her fiancé as she did, trying to be discreet about it. She looked up bashfully at him and quickly changed into the gown as directed, sitting back up on the table.

Nigel smiled at Mary, covering her up with a blanket so she wouldn't be shy or too cold. "I'm here for you, gorgeous," he said, wanting to offer her comfort. "Hopefully the fucking Doc gets her ass in here." He hoped it was a female doctor and not a fucking male, as he wasn’t sure how he’d feel about some fuck looking at his fiancee’s private areas--that was just for him.

A knock on the door startled them both a bit, and in walked an older, petite blonde lady in a white lab coat. She looked at Mary and smiled. “You must be Mary. I’m Doctor Du Maurier,” she said in a calming voice. She smiled up at Nigel and reached her hand out to shake his as well. “And you must be the father-to-be?”

Nigel looked up and offered her a smile, thankful that it was a woman doctor and not a male. He took her hand and shook gently letting it go and taking Mary's again instead. "Yeah, I'm the father, Doc. A pleasure."

“Excellent. Well, Mary, I can see you filled out all the paperwork with your health history. It does appear you’ve had a few things which are a cause for us to be cautious if you are in fact pregnant. I think for starters we’ll need a urine sample, but given that it’s been about eight weeks since your last menstrual period and you’re sexually active, using not method of birth control, it’s very likely you are. I’ll discuss a few things with you and I’ll have the nurse get a sample when we’re finished.”

The doctor spoke very clinically but her tone was soft and empathetic, which helped put Mary at ease a bit. Of course, Mary knew what she was referring to - her past drug abuse. She hoped against hope it wouldn’t affect the baby.

"What is making you concerned?" Nigel asked bluntly, but not harshly. He thought about her drug use then as well, not having considered it in all honesty because he was too focused on other aspects and feeling happy he was going to be father.

The doctor thumbed through the file she’d been holding. “You mention drug use in your history. I’m pleased you discontinued that, however depending on the time of your conception and when you stopping using, there could potentially be complications with your pregnancy. We can do tests to make that determination, however. It doesn’t mean something will be wrong, but it’s better to go into this fully informed.”

Mary’s eyes were wide and she took a deep, steadying breath. “I don’t think I could forgive myself if anything happened to our child because of that, but no matter what, I’ll take care moving forward,” she said, her voice shakier that she would’ve liked.

Nigel furrowed barely there brows at that. It should have occurred to him sooner but hopefully it would be ok. He reached out and touched her hand again, taking to press against his lips in a reassuring gesture. "It'll be ok, darling. Doc here will make sure things turn out right as fucking rain, won't you?"

The doctor gave a thin, placid smile to Nigel. “I cannot make any statements, positive or negative, at this stage. It’s simply too soon for any facts beyond knowing we will need to run tests and monitor Mary’s, and the baby’s, development and progress. But, you are certainly assured you will have access to every test and medical treatment I have in my power,” she said, turning towards Mary then with a softer look in her blue eyes. “Do you have any other questions before I have the nurse start tests?”

Mary looked anxiously over at Nigel and back at Dr Du Maurier. “I-I-I’m not sure, actually…”

“There will plenty many more opportunities to ask later of course. I’ll make sure you have my card with my e-mail address and number. I have an assistant that monitors both 24/7.”

Nigel wasn't too sure he liked this fucking doctor, but he stayed calm, for Mary. He was mostly stressed but he knew he needed to keep it together. "Thank you, Doc. Yeah, please go get the nurse," he said, since Mary wasn't sure. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "It'll be alright, gorgeous."

The doctor smiled at both of them and shook their hands, squeezing Mary’s in an attempt at warmth. “Thank you for coming down. I’ll be speaking to you soon.”

Once she was out of the room, Nigel kissed Mary properly. "I love you, baby. Let's wait and see what the nurse says before we get too upset, yeah?"

“Oh yes, of course. I like the Doctor. She’s...she’s no-nonsense, but I’d rather hear things straight than have someone blow smoke up my ass, you know?”

"As long as you like her," Nigel said, stroking her cheek. He couldn't help but be protective of his fiancee, it was in his blood. Still, he wasn't cruel to women so he wouldn't be a dick and more than anything he was just worried. "She comes highly recommended it sounds like too, which is good, darling."

The nurse walked in then and smiled at them both. "Hello Miss Cox, I'm Nurse Gilbert. I'm going to draw some blood first, if you'd lie back and relax."

Mary exhaled and held out her arm, laying down as instructed. “Don’t you need my head above heart level or something?” she asked, blinking up at the nurse anxiously.

"Yes," the nurse smiled and raised up the bed, putting up the railings on either side once Nigel moved out of the way.

A few minutes later and the tests had been completed. The nurse turned to Mary. "Now, we'll get to look at your baby once you’ve reached eight weeks, for now we’re done, as soon as we get the results of your pregnancy test, which should be ready shortly.”

Mary bit her lip and furrowed her brow. “Can you tell how far along I am from your tests, or would you just estimate?” she asked.

“We can estimate your due date by adding forty weeks to the first day of your last menstrual period, however the ultrasound will verify that as well. We can do that at about 7 weeks - your next appointment - which we will book today,” the nurse smiled.

Mary exhaled in relief. It would feel more real and better once she’d been able to hear the baby’s heartbeat, and she was anxious for that. She had to just trust Nigel did love her and would take care of her and her child, no matter what. Everything he’d done thus far had demonstrated that, so she just had to get over her trust issues and fears. She smiled over at the handsome older man and grabbed his hand. “That’d be good. Thanks,” she replied.

When the nurse walked out and they were waiting on the pregnancy test results, Nigel kissed Mary's hand and smiled at her. "Sounds like things are going good so far," he said, wanting to reassure her, though he was still concerned for a few things. Either way, he would take care of her and their child--even if it wasn't his but he felt like it was. If it wasn't...well he'd handle that later, and not in a way that his fiancee would know about, but the fucker would, whoever he was. "Love you, darling."

“And I love you, Nigel,” she smiled up at him sweetly.

***

Mary was pregnant, no doubt about that and fortunately, the test results came back that she and the baby were just fine.

Tomorrow was the first sonogram, weeks having flown by but today, he had some work to attend to. "I'll be back in a few hours, Princess," he said, kissing her lips twice. "Call if you need anything yeah?"

“Okay. I will, Nigel," she answered sweetly, kissing him on the lips before he left. Mary found with every passing day she felt a mixture of excitement and worry, hope that the baby would be alright and most of all, that it was really Nigel’s.

***

Some time passed and plans were made, a simple ceremony at the courthouse. Nigel waited in his black suit, for his bride-to-be and mother of their child. His heart was so very full of love and come what may, he knew they were meant to be together forever.

Mary had changed into a simple but pretty white cotton dress, her long blonde hair braided and pulled up. She beamed when she walked in and saw Nigel there, looking strikingly handsome, in fact more so than she ever remembered him looking before. Suddenly she felt shy and nervous all over again, blushing and darting glances at him as she held a small bouquet of delicate baby blue and purple flowers.

Darko was there, and Nigel smirked at him for a second but when he saw Mary, his mouth hung open. She looked stunning, always did, but more so now. When she reached him, he took her hand and grinned. "You look fucking beautiful, darling," he whispered, unable to help it. He was marrying the most gorgeous woman on earth and he wanted to shout it from the rooftops in all honesty.

Mary all but swooned as she beheld her fiancé, the black suit sexy as hell and making him look imposing but irresistible. “Nigel, you look...amazing,” she said, looking down coyly and back up at him through her lashes.

"Thanks, gorgeous," Nigel smiled, cupping her face and stroking her cheek. How the fuck did he get so lucky? How is it that this beautiful angel wanted to marry him? He wasn't sure, but he was sure as shit thankful. He leaned in to kiss her, rules be fucking damned, then turned to the officiator. "Go ahead, we're ready to be married, yeah?"

The man nodded and began the simple ceremony. “We are here to join you both in matrimony. By joining hands and saying these vows here today, you each show your consent to spending the rest of your lives as husband and wife. Do you, Mary Cox, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and hold from this moment forward, loving him in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

Mary smiled and nodded, sliding the ring on Nigel’s thick, rough finger and squeezing his hands gently. “I do…”

The officer turned to Nigel and addressed him. “And do you, Nigel Lupei, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and hold from this moment forward, loving her in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“Oh I definitely fucking do,” Nigel smiled at Mary, slipping the wedding band on her finger. He kissed her hand, his own ring gleaming in the light and looked back at the officiator.

“With the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, sir,” the grey haired man smiled at the couple warmly.

Nigel wrapped his arms around Mary and kissed her soundly on the lips, holding her protectively but lovingly. They were married, he couldn't fucking believe it. Pulling back to breath, his eyes damp, he stroked her cheek. "Till death do us fucking part, darling."

Mary returned his kiss passionately, her small hands holding onto the back of Nigel’s head possessively. She smiled up at her handsome husband, love shining in her clear blue eyes. and nodded thanks to the officiant.

Darko stood up and approached them, as the ceremony had concluded. “Congratulations, you lucky fucker,” he said jovially, reaching to shake his hand and embrace Nigel.

“Thanks, nenorocitule,” Nigel laughed, shaking and hugging his brother with a strong pat on the back. He took Mary’s hand again once he released Darko’s and ran the other though his hair. “I am one fortunate son of a bitch honestly. Your turn now though, brother.”

Darko laughed. “Never. Not for me. I won’t settle down. But good for you, this young pretty thing. You’re breaking a lot of hearts you know.”

“You just haven’t met the right fucking one yet is all, eh?” Nigel grinned, kissing Mary’s ring. He playfully shoved Darko. “Yeah, she’s gorgeous, don’t be looking for too long though. Plenty of options out there for you, though good luck finding one as perfect as my Mary.”

Mary blushed a deep red at her husband's compliments. Husband, she thought to herself. She never imagined she'd be married and expecting a baby, and yet here she was, both true. “Oh, gosh Nigel,”she said with a blush. She tucked her hand into his and shifted from one foot to the other shyly. “I don't know if I will ever get used to the nice things you say about me, but I do enjoy it,” she admitted with a quiet smile.

Nigel kept her close, possessive, protective and utterly in love. "Well you'll get used to it, eventually, yeah? I'll make sure you do, gorgeous," he winked and then patted Darko's shoulder. "Alright, fucker, thanks for coming and all that but we've got things to attend to, if you catch my meaning, eh?"

Darko laughed and clapped Nigel on the shoulder too, shaking his hand. “Yeah, I hear you loud and clear. You make sure and take this pretty girl on a nice honeymoon, and don’t worry about work.” He nodded at Mary and shook her hand. “Good to meet you, be good, alright?”

Mary smiled. “Yes of course, thank you, Darko,” she answered.

After he left she blinked up at Nigel. “When do we leave for the honeymoon? Are we still going?”

"Of course, as long as you and the little one feel up to you," Nigel answered, touching her belly. He lead her out of the room, to the car and got her in. Once he was inside, he looked over with a grin. "We leave in the morning, darling, again, as long as you feel like it, eh?"

Mary nodded. “The vitamins and ginger tea seem to be helping me feel better, so I really want to go. Especially before I get too big and it’s too uncomfortable, you know?”

Nigel nodded, and held her hand for a moment, before starting the car and heading towards home once they had their seatbelts on. “That’s a good fucking point, angel. We’ll go, and have the perfect honeymoon. Glad you’re feeling better, love.”


End file.
